


Страна грёз

by Evilfairy



Category: Doctor Who, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akashi is a Master, Angst, Aomine is a Doctor, Crossover, Fantastic, Humor, Kise is a companion, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хувиан-продакшн и кнб-задрот интертеймент предлагают вашему вниманию комедийную романтическую драму с левым названием о путешествиях во времени и пространстве с ненормальным инопланетянином в старой синей будке. В ролях: спутник - Кисе, Доктор - Аомине и прочие сомнительные личности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0х1. Доктор

**Author's Note:**

> Пишется по заявке: Кроссовер "Баскетбола Куроко" и "Доктора Кто"  
> Доктор!Аомине/Спутник!Кисе  
> Не бечено, возможны ашипки и очепятки.

Обычно меня зовут Доктором. Или Смотрителем, или "Убирайся с этой планеты!"

  
  
  
Март в этом году не задался. Температура была феноменально низкой, целыми днями лил дождь, совершенно отбивая желание выходить на улицу. Но большой город продолжал жить: машины стояли в пробках, вагоны метро были по-прежнему забиты в час-пик, и Кисе Рёта, тоскливо зевая, тащился на работу.   
  
Будь его воля, Кисе бы и носу из дома не показал, коротая время за просмотром дорам, изредка названивая знакомым, чтобы просто напомнить о том, что он жив и здоров. Или услышать чье-то недовольное ворчание, чтобы не умереть со скуки.   
  
Кисе шмыгнул носом, выбираясь из такси и быстро ныряя под крышу офисной высотки, где на десятом этаже располагалась фото-студия. Сонный охранник, кажется, даже не заметил приветственного кивка, пялясь перед собой, словно кукла. Отчасти, Кисе даже понимал его – ночная смена никому на пользу не шла, но от пустого взгляда по коже побежали неприятные мурашки.   
  
Лифт, наверное, тоже учувствовал в заговоре «Как сделать жизнь Кисе Рёты ещё тоскливее и безрадостнее» и застрял где-то между седьмым и шестым этажом, не думая спускаться ниже. Со вторым было то же самое, словно мир и правда издевался. Чихнув, Кисе обиженно покосился на кнопку вызова и двинулся пешком. Перспектива подниматься по лестнице на десятый этаж не радовала совершенно. А вот, если так подумать, когда его в последний раз хоть что-то радовало?  
  
Не то чтобы был повод впадать в подобную меланхолию, но Кисе ничего не мог поделать. Руки просто опускались. Работа, вроде бы интересная и непыльная, казалась примитивной и неприятной, люди – лицемерными, а мысли о будущем вызвали лишь головную боль. Кисе чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и подавленным, часто вспоминая бессмысленные мелочи из прошлого, цепляясь за них, словно тонущий за соломинку.  
  
— Доброе утро, Кисе-кун, — Оно-сан — добрейшей души человек — улыбнулась, поднимая глаза от монитора. — Ты сегодня припозднился. Като-сан уже начал переживать, вдруг случилось что-то… Иди, переодевайся, девочки уже все приготовили.  
  
Кисе равнодушно кивал в такт словам, почти не вникая в смысл. Хотелось спать, забраться под теплый плед и ничего не делать. Просто сидеть и…  
  
— Кисе-кун! Да ты же спишь на ходу! — взволнованная Оно-сан едва успела подхватить его под локоть, не давая врезаться в дверной косяк. Кисе растерянно охнул, моргая и стремительно прогоняя странную сонливость. — У тебя все нормально?   
  
— Да-да, — он выдавил улыбку, чуть морщась от крепкой хватки. — Погода сегодня не очень, вот и расклеился чуть-чуть. Сейчас буду в форме!  
  
Оно-сан понимающе кивнула, улыбаясь в ответ. Как-то Касамацу сказал Кисе, что не ответить на его улыбку нельзя, такая она яркая и заразительная.   
  
— Человек искусства, все понимаю, — Оно-сан покивала и вернулась к компьютеру. — Берегись стен и косяков!  
  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Кисе и махнул рукой, направляясь в гримерку, где его должны были разукрасить и разодеть стилисты. Все такое привычное, что Кисе, наверное, смог бы ориентироваться здесь вслепую.   
  
Эта мысль вызвала очередную волну тоски, неприятно царапнувшую по сердцу. Находиться в таком состоянии было ужасно неприятно, будто это и не он вовсе, будто это не его мысли. Вновь захотелось спать. Кисе упрямо мотнул головой и быстро двинулся вперед. Не хватало ещё уснуть посреди коридора!  
  
  
  
  
Голова закружилась неожиданно, и Кисе, пошатнувшись, вцепился в спинку стоящего рядом стула. В висках стучало, а живот свело неожиданной острой болью. Кто-то его окликнул, попытался поддержать, но Кисе не смог разобрать, кто именно. Он отмахнулся, натягивая фальшивую улыбку, и что-то забормотал успокаивающе.  
  
Выйти отсюда.  
  
Мысль была ясная и удивительно четкая, так непохожая на тот болезненный и бесполезный рой мыслей, сводивший с ума. Выйти, как можно скорее выйти! Прочь отсюда, от этих людей, от камер, с их раздражающими вспышками, от громких голосов. Скорее.  
  
Ноги подгибались, походка была деревянной, ему все время пытались помочь, но Кисе лишь отмахивался, улыбаясь и повторяя успокаивающую чушь.   
  
— Я в порядке, правда, в полном порядке.  
  
Ничего подобного. Он совсем не в порядке. Ему нужен доктор. Скорая помощь. Больница. Какого черта он творит?!   
  
Кое-как, пошатываясь и останавливаясь, Кисе добрался до гримерки. Стоило закрыть за собой дверь, как тут же стало легче. Исчезла дикая боль в животе, а в висках прекратился стук, сводивший Кисе с ума. Тело показалось неестественно легким и слабым, почти воздушным, а ноги — тонкими палочками, которые держат его лишь чудом. Кисе сполз на небольшой диванчик, слушая оглушительный стук собственного сердца. В сознание прокрался страх, и Кисе сжался в комок, стараясь придумать разумное объяснение творящемуся с ним.  
  
Он болен. Он болен чем-то очень опасным. Сейчас он возьмет телефон и вызовет врача. Именно так он сейчас и поступит. Как нормальный и разумный человек. Всего один звонок.  
  
Кисе не шевельнулся. Он тупо смотрел перед собой, смотрел на идеально отштукатуренную стену, на большое зеркало, на баночки, кисточки и прочую дребедень, лежавшую на гримерном столике. Смотрел, не моргая, не в силах даже дернуться, пошевелиться.   
  
Стало страшно. Кисе смотрел на свою сумку, висевшую рядом на стуле, и не двигался. В который раз он прокручивал нехитрое действие – дотянуться до сумки, вытащить телефон и набрать номер – но продолжал сидеть, полностью обездвиженный. Что с ним такое?!   
  
Паника надавила на виски и отдалась в голове ноющей болью. Кисе устало прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ускользает сознание. Дышать стало легче, и Кисе, не в силах бороться со странной дремотой, провалился в глубокий сон.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Проснулся он резко. Будто что-то вытолкнуло в реальность: Кисе распахнул глаза, подскочил на диванчике и зачем-то посмотрел в окно, за которым начали сгущаться сумерки. Сколько же он проспал? Впрочем, усталость, преследовавшая последние несколько дней, исчезла, оставив о себе мутные неприятные воспоминания.   
  
Кисе встал, потягиваясь, и покосился в зеркало. Ну, и бардак у него на голове, стилисты будут в ужасе… Стилисты. Кисе огляделся, невольно отступая назад – вещи никто не трогал, сюда не заходили. Его, получается, никто не искал? Как такое возможно? Он же убежал посреди съемки! И никто этим не озаботился? Кисе в подобное не верил.   
  
Быстро отперев дверь, Кисе зашагал по коридору, к студии, откуда доносились приглушенные голоса. Сердце начало быстрее биться, а во рту пересохло от непонятного волнения. Стараясь ступать неслышно, Кисе подкрался к неплотно закрытой двери и заглянул в щель. Съемочная группа занималась привычными делами: ассистенты что-то поправляли, приносили и уносили, включали свет, настраивали какую-то аппаратуру – признаться честно, Кисе за пять лет работы моделью так и не выучил названия всей техники, используемой для съемок. Фотограф привычно покрикивал на модель, разглядеть которую не удавалось из-за ярких прожекторов. Кисе замер, прищурившись, и опустился на корточки. Модель повернулась боком, томно закинув правую руку за голову. Жест показался привычным до боли… Кто-то из ассистентов перенес прожектор, и Кисе, едва сдержав крик, отшатнулся от двери.   
  
Перед камерой позировал он сам! Светловолосый и высокий, парень с солнечной улыбкой. Что он, себя не узнает?.. Там был он, Кисе Рёта, точно такой, какого он видел пять минут назад в зеркале! Голова вновь закружилась, но Кисе отмахнулся от этого. Сглотнув, он дернул на себя дверь, резко распахивая ее.   
  
Наверное, его появление можно было бы описать как эпичное, но непонимающий взгляд и трясущиеся от волнения руки этому не способствовали. Двойник удивленно моргнул, резво спрятался за спину фотографа и что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Кисе беспомощно сжал кулаки, не зная, что делать дальше. Что вообще нужно делать в таких ситуациях?!  
  
— Схватите его и заприте в гримерке, — приказал двойник, усмехаясь. Усмешка была неприятная, злая, какая-то неправильная… Кисе успел подумать, что никогда в жизни так не ухмылялся. А потом его резво скрутили ассистенты. Он не успел даже дернуться, а его уже тащили прочь в гробовом молчании. Сам Кисе закричать тоже почему-то не мог, словно язык отнялся. — Мне он понадобится позже.  
  
Кисе, отчаянно брыкнувшись, схватился за ручку двери, испепеляя двойника взглядом. Но тот лишь мерзко усмехнулся и расхохотался, когда Кисе попытался что-то сказать. Губы беспомощно дрогнули, но произнести хоть слово не получилось.  
  
Его отцепили от двери и потащили дальше в полнейшем молчании. Хотя Кисе вырывался, брыкаясь и яростно мыча, против четверых у него не было шансов. Его втолкнули обратно в гримерку и, пока он не успел очухаться, захлопнули дверь и заперли ее на ключ.  
  
Кисе уставился на темный линолеум, прокручивая в голове последние десять минут. Все это решительно не вписывалось в привычную картину мира. Это просто… невозможно. Что-то непонятое и невозможное. Даже… даже если подумать логически, попытаться как-то разобраться…  
  
В чем разобраться?! Кисе вскочил на ноги и яростно застучал в дверь, то и дело открывая рот и пытаясь закричать. Но на стук никто не отзывался, а вместо крика вырывались лишь судорожные хрипы. Покачав головой, Кисе уткнулся лбом в локоть, стараясь не паниковать. Это было достаточно трудно: мысли скакали в голове будто бешеные обезьяны, не желая выстраиваться в стройный ряд размышлений. Стук сердца и собственное тяжелое дыхание казались оглушительными, а подступающая темнота с готовностью выпускала на благодатную почву детские страхи.   
  
Сколько он так простоял, стараясь успокоиться и придумать план побега, Кисе не знал. Он даже успел немного привыкнуть к тому, что не может издать ни звука, и жадно прислушивался, в надежде услышать шаги. Впрочем, шагов Кисе не услышал. Зато услышал странный не то гудящий, не то попискивающий звук, который ужасно действовал на нервы. И, что самое важное, источник звука находился прямо за дверью.  
  
Кисе отшатнулся, сглотнув, и приготовился защищаться. Вот и пригодятся ему уроки самообороны, выпрошенные у Касамацу-семпая. Дверь медленно отворилась, грустно и как-то недовольно скрипнув. Кисе уставился на темный силуэт, замерший в проходе. Силуэт уставился на него.   
  
Затем неизвестный шагнул внутрь гримерки и что-то нашарил на стене. Вспыхнул свет, ослепляя на пару секунд и прогоняя жутковатую темноту. Кисе мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. За глупость. Немного привыкнув к свету, Кисе смог разглядеть неожиданного гостя.  
  
Он был высок и хорошо сложен, чуть старше самого Кисе. Бросились в глаза его странного темно-синего цвета волосы и почти маньячная ухмылка. А ещё он был красив. Красив как-то особенно, Кисе даже не смог бы объяснить, в чем именно заключается эта самая красота. Он просто тупо пялился на неожиданного «гостя».   
  
— Привет, — сказал «гость», вытаскивая из-за пазухи странный прибор, похожий на самодельную рацию, собранную из старого телевизора и алюминиевых вилок. Прибор навели на Кисе, но аппарат и не подумал проявить хоть какую-то активность. Незнакомец недовольно покосился на Кисе, словно это он был виноват в происходящем, постучал прибором по стене, но тот решительно не желал работать. — Человек, — почти разочарованно пробормотал «гость».   
  
Кисе нахмурился, когда незнакомец просто развернулся и вышел, будто уже забыл о его существовании. Может быть, кого-то это бы и устроило, но для Кисе это было уже слишком. Он мрачно крякнул, не в состоянии издать другой звук, и, догнав своего спасителя посреди коридора, впечатал его в стену. Сказать ничего не получилось, но зато жестикулировать Кисе не мешали. Сначала невольный спаситель изумленно смотрел на него, а потом резко кивнул и очень близко склонился к Кисе, коснувшись лбом лба. У незнакомца были синие глаза, на которых тонкими черными точками выделялись зрачки, а лоб показался ужасно горячим.  
  
— Смотри, не нафантазируй себе всякого, — предупредил он Кисе. — Я всего лишь помогаю. Поверь, это самый быстрый и безболезненный способ извлечь галлюциногенный раствор. Понял?  
  
Кисе кивнул. Незнакомец ободряюще улыбнулся и быстро прижался сухими обветренными губами к его губам. Стало невыносимо больно: голова раскалывалась на сотни маленьких кусочков, живот скрутило, а мышцы заныли так, словно Кисе изводил себя тяжелыми тренировками с утра до ночи. Кисе потерялся в этой боли, почти захлебнулся. А потом неожиданно она схлынула, исчезла, стоило незнакомцу разорвать поцелуй. Губы кололо.   
  
— Не фантазируй, — напомнили ему, и Кисе лишь глупо моргнул, осознавая, что теперь вновь может говорить.Это показалось почти чудом. Его исцелили как какую-то принцессу. Поцелуем!   
  
— Кто ты? — возможно, стоило задать другой вопрос, тоже вертевшийся на языке, но и он был не лучше. — Что происходит? Розыгрыш? Или… Просто… там я… Ещё один я! И вся группа… И они…  
  
Объяснить толком ничего не получилось – впечатления от пережитого не давали связно мыслить и говорить. Незнакомец только кивал, таща его за руку к лифту. Казалось, он вообще не обращает внимания на попытки Кисе что-то сказать.   
  
— Лифт не работает, — известил Кисе, складывая руки на груди. Незнакомец улыбнулся, весело сверкнув глазами, и извлек из кармана металлическую палочку с фонариком на конце.  
  
— Глупости, — заверил он, направляя свой прибор на кнопку вызова и на что-то нажимая. Раздался уже знакомый пронзительный звук, а ещё через минуту лифт, звякнув, открыл автоматические двери.   
  
Незнакомец толкнул Кисе в кабину, заглянул следом и нажал на кнопку первого этажа.  
  
— Беги отсюда. Беги как можно дальше и постарайся обо всем забыть, понял? — незнакомец внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я со всем разберусь. А ты – беги.   
  
— Кто ты? — выдохнул Кисе, вцепляясь в готовые закрыться створки лифта.  
  
— Я - Доктор, — как само собой разумеющиеся заявил незнакомец, взъерошив короткие синие волосы, и весело улыбнулся. — А теперь - беги. 


	2. 0х2. Тардис

_\- Ты сдавал на права на вождение это штуковины?  
\- Да! И я провалился._

  
  
  
Сказать – легко. «Забудь». Такое забудешь, как же! Кисе фыркнул и задрал голову вверх, стараясь рассмотреть, что творится на десятом этаже высотки. Холодный ветер и непрекращающийся косой дождь обрушились на Кисе, стоило выбежать из здания. Мимо спешили люди, мир понятия не имел о тех странных вещах, которые Кисе довелось увидеть.  
  
«Доктор… Какой еще Доктор?! Что он там делал? Что происходит-то вообще?»  
  
Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы… Одни бесконечные вопросы, ответов на которые пока не предвиделось. Кисе ничего не понимал, чувствуя себя в каком-то вакууме, и это ему совершенно не нравилось. Он был словно слепой котенок, неведение дело его беззащитным, а Кисе хотел быть способен дать отпор.   
  
Что ему делать?!  
  
«Беги».  
  
Бежать… Куда бежать и от кого? Кисе коснулся ладонью горячего лба и закусил губу, беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он хотел знать, что происходит, хотел понимать. Что случилось со съемочной группой? Откуда этот двойник, и что, черт возьми, было с ним самим?!  
  
Мимо промчался какой-то парень, толкнув Кисе плечом. Это привело в чувство, вырвало из круговерти вопросов. Нужно было действовать, а не глупо стоять посреди улицы. Кивнув самому себе, Кисе решительно направился обратно. В конце концов, этому… Доктору может понадобиться помощь. Конечно, Кисе не тянет на отряд спецназа, но кое-что ему все-таки по силам! Ох, и глупое он принял решение!..  
  
Кисе решительно дернул дверь на себя, тревожно вглядываясь в темный холл. Охранника не было на месте, казалось, что внутри здания никого нет. Дверь не открывалась. Поджав губы и отойдя назад, Кисе попробовал снова, подергал другие двери, но и они оказались закрыты. И чьих это рук дело? Доктора или двойника?  
  
Кисе задумчиво посмотрел себе под ноги – дизайнерские дорогие туфли, в которых его снимали, промокли. Еще и за порчу одежды отвечать… если, конечно, будет перед кем. И что за сегодня за день такой?!  
  
Можно было поискать задний вход, но Кисе был почему-то уверен, что в здание попасть все равно не удастся. Ему тонко намекали, что он сейчас нежеланный посетитель. Устало вздохнув, Кисе развернулся и двинулся ловить такси. Март в этом году определенно не задался.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Привет, семпай, — Кисе зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, наливая горячий чай в кружку. — Как дела? Ты сходил на свидание с Мако-чан?  
  
— Умри, Кисе, — по-доброму отозвался Касамацу, ужасно недовольный ранней побудкой в выходной день. За «теплым» приветствием последовал зевок. — Никуда я не ходил, можно подумать, у меня других дел нет.   
  
Кисе хмыкнул, представляя, как Касамацу выбирается из кровати и мрачно смотрит на аккуратно лежащую на гладильной доске полицейскую форму.   
  
— Да ладно, семпай, надо иногда позволять себе расслабиться, — Кисе провел пальцем по ободку кружки. Рядом стояла вазочка с конфетами, так и манившими шоколадными боками. Фигура-то фигурой, но стресс лучше заедать сладким. — Давай сходим ко мне на работу, у тебя же все равно выходной. Я познакомлю тебя с милыми девочками… или мальчиками, — Кисе заговорщицки понизил голос.   
  
На том конце раздраженно вздохнули.  
  
— Не интересуют меня твои модельки! — мрачно рявкнул Касамацу, и Кисе неловко вздрогнул, едва не выронив телефон.   
  
Повисло молчание. Кисе опустил глаза на свои пальцы, стараясь задушить в себе зачатки вины. Их отношения с Касамацу были… сложными. Мягко говоря.  
  
Все началось ещё в старшей школе. Кисе до сих пор не мог понять, как так получилось, что Касамацу влюбился в него. Не понимал этого и сам Касамацу, честно считая себя полным кретином за такое нелепое чувство. Он никогда не предлагал встречаться, не пытался получить ответа на свою любовь, просто смотрел иногда тяжело, с мукой, и хмурил брови. Кисе же, считая себя виноватым в этом, старался помочь Касамацу: знакомил с девушками и парнями и даже сам пытался как-то изменить их собственные отношения в романтическую сторону, пересиливая себя. Но каждый раз натыкался на стену бессильной злости и отчуждения.   
  
— Просто сходишь со мной, тебе же нетрудно, — Кисе отхлебнул и скривился – чай успел остыть.   
  
— Что тебе нужно, Кисе? — Касамацу ещё раз зевнул.   
  
— Соскучился, может быть, — фыркнул Кисе. Это, правда, была всего лишь одна причина. Второй же был страх. Кисе плохо спал этой ночью, все время вскакивал, прерывая мутные тяжелые сновидения.   
  
Его грызло неприятное вязкое беспокойство, рожденное непониманием. Знаете, так бывает ночью: все мелкие страхи выползают из тайников разума, разрастаясь до кошмарных размеров, поглощая все вокруг. Кисе не выспался, промучившись всю ночь, но так и не сумев крепко и спокойно заснуть.   
  
Голова под утро была пустая и тяжелая, а сам Кисе напоминал себе зомби. Он бы никуда и не пошел в таком состоянии, тем более на работу, но внутри змеей вилось беспокойство за съемочную группу. Что с ними? Сидеть в неведении было ужасно, Кисе не мог этого выносить. Да и… чего от самого себя скрывать, ему было любопытно, что стало с тем парнем, назвавшимся Доктором.   
  
— Пожалуйста, семпай, — Кисе неуверенно повторил просьбу, когда Касамацу тяжело вздохнул в трубку.   
  
— Я заеду за тобой, — буркнул он и скинул звонок.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Касамацу заехал за ним на мотоцикле, так что до места они добрались очень быстро. Кисе вжимался в спину Касамацу, чувствуя спокойствие и уверенность, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. Он всегда ощущал это рядом с семпаем, словно находился за каменной стеной.   
  
Оставив мотоцикл на стоянке за высоткой, Касамацу сурово посмотрел на Кисе и отвесил ему профилактический подзатыльник.  
  
— Сам доехать не мог, что ли, халявщик? — Касамацу покачал головой, первым заходя в здание и вежливо кивая охраннику. Кисе поспешил за ним, обиженно выпятив губу.  
  
— Сказал же, что соскучился, — пробурчал он. Касамацу усмехнулся в ответ на это, но ничего не сказал, только повел плечом, будто сбрасывая паутину слов.  
  
Лифт приехал быстро, даже не подумав застрять. Это вселило надежду на то, что случившееся было одним плохим сном. Кисе нажал на десятый этаж и, покосившись на Касамацу, сунул руки в карманы. Вчера он из-за всей этой круговерти событий забыл свою сумку, в которой лежали телефон и ключи. Слава Богу, его мама всегда держала запасной комплект ключей в горшке с искусственными цветами у входа. Дома предсказуемо никого не было – родители уехали в Европу, а сестры давно жили отдельно, так что попасть домой было бы целой проблемой.   
  
В коридоре было тихо, слишком тихо для десяти утра. В это время обычно начинал подтягиваться народ, и становилось очень шумно и оживленно. Сейчас стояла мертвая тишина. Кисе закусил губу и вцепился в руку Касамацу, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет от плохого предчувствия. Сам Касамацу тоже выглядел настороженным, успев за время знакомства с Кисе привыкнуть к атмосфере, обычно царившей на съемках.   
  
Они прошли мимо пустой приемной – включенный компьютер на столе Оно-сан мигал заставкой. На съемочной площадке царил полный разгром. Техника перевернута, вещи разбросаны, будто кто-то носился по помещению, сшибая все вокруг себя. Или кто-то дрался.  
  
— Кисе, — позвал Касамацу, доставая пистолет из кобуры под джинсовой курткой. — Ты меня поэтому позвал? У вас вчера что-то случилось?  
  
Кисе кивнул, стараясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Кроме ужасного беспорядка на площадке не было ничего подозрительного: ни трупов, ни крови.   
  
— Почему ты просто не вызвал полицию? Почему сразу мне не сказал обо всем? — Касамацу развернул его лицом к себе и требовательно посмотрел глаза. — Если тебе грозит опасность, я первым должен узнать об этом!  
  
— Ты бы мне не поверил! — огрызнулся Кисе, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Вчера, когда я пришел на съемки, мне стало плохо. Я никому ничего не сказал и сбежал в гримерку, проспал до вечера, а когда вышел, оказалось, что у меня появился двойник. Он приказал им, — Кисе неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону разбитых камер, — запереть меня. Я не мог говорить, их было несколько человек! И меня заперли! А потом пришел парень с рацией из старого телевизора и жужжащей палочкой, вытащил меня и поцеловал. А потом отправил домой. Это я должен был сказать полиции?!   
  
Касамацу глубоко вздохнул и отошел на пару шагов, скользя внимательным профессиональным взглядом по помещению. Кисе следил за ним с тревогой, вслушиваясь в стук своего безумного сердца.   
  
— Звучит… странно, — наконец ответил Касамацу, опуская пистолет и немного расслабляясь. — Здесь никого нет.  
  
Они обошли ещё несколько помещений и в конце заглянули в гримерку, где Кисе смог воссоединиться со своей сумкой. Он немного воспрял духом, хотя никого из группы они так и не нашли. Все словно провалились сквозь землю. Кисе даже попытался позвонить кому-нибудь, но никто не отвечал.   
  
Им осталось осмотреть вторую часть этажа, которая, насколько Кисе помнил, вечно сдавалась в аренду. Иногда там собирались различные анонимные собрания, которые Касамацу недолюбливал. Повод, в общем-то, был: как-то раз, дожидаясь Кисе, он забрел на собрание клуба анонимных держателей ядовитых пауков, у которых умерли питомцы. На Кисе Касамацу злился недели две.  
  
— Закрыто, — известил Кисе, подергав деревянную дверь. Касамацу кивнул и попытался подсмотреть в замочную скважину. Едва он склонился, как из-за двери раздался топот. Кисе и Касамацу переглянулись и резко отскочили в стороны. Успели они вовремя – дверь отлетела к стене, сорванная с петель, а на ее месте вырос вчерашний спаситель.   
  
Он удивленно оглядел их, а затем быстро схватил обоих за руки и скомандовал:  
  
— Бежим!  
  
Кисе начал подозревать, что это его любимое слово. Едва они помчались следом за Доктором по коридору, раздался не то вой, не то рык, не то вопль. Кисе слышал, как за ними кто-то бежит, но обернуться и посмотреть не получалось.   
  
— Лифт! — успел крикнуть Касамацу, едва успев вписаться в поворот.  
  
— Плохая идея, — отозвался Доктор, сверкая своими синими глазищами. — Мы не дождемся его, нас раньше убьют! Так что лучше по лестнице, — с этими словами он бросился к двери, ведущей к черной лестнице. Кисе кинулся за ним, вслушиваясь в приближающийся топот.   
  
— Кто нас убьет? — спросил он, стараясь не споткнуться на ступеньках. Доктор обернулся к нему, сверкнул белозубой маньячной улыбкой и продолжил спуск.  
  
— Зайгон, — ответил он приглушенно. Лестница все не кончалась, и Кисе начал подозревать, что уже никогда не кончится. Он не понимал, что происходит, он не знал, что за «зайгон» такой, но с ним был тот, кто понимал, и это вселяло надежду. Сзади спешил Касамацу, и наличие у него пистолета добавляло уверенности.  
  
Наконец они выбежали на первый этаж. Доктор запер дверь, опять извлек свой металлическую палочку и начал жужжать ей над замком. Кисе старался отдышаться, а Касамацу просто смотрел по сторонам дикими глазами.  
  
— Что происходит? — потребовал он ответа, когда Доктор облегченно выдохнул и повернулся к ним. Касамацу навел на него пистолет.  
  
— Убери эту штуку, она может выстрелить, — скривился Доктор, совершенно не испугавшись. — Что происходит? Хотел бы я это знать! Когда зайгоны научились делать галлюциногенные растворы? Надо сказать, что избавлять людей от этого та ещё морока, — Кисе покраснел, когда взгляд Доктора остановился на нем. — Что в тебе такого, что зайгон решил принять твой облик? Ты важная шишка? Работаешь на правительство?   
  
— Нет, — Кисе отрицательно мотнул головой, чувствуя себя ещё более сбитым с толку. — Я модель.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, что у нашего зайгона проснулась любовь к земной моде, — хмыкнул Доктор, растрепав рукой темно-синие волосы. — Нет, нет… Дело в чем-то другом!   
  
Он схватился за голову и начал нервно расхаживать туда-сюда, бормоча что-то про себя. Кисе шагнул ближе к Касамацу, чувствуя неясную тревогу. Доктор был похож на сумасшедшего, весьма интересного сумасшедшего.   
  
— Прекрати! — Касамацу поджал губы. — Просто расскажи все по порядку!  
  
Доктор замер, удивленно посмотрел на него.   
  
— С сотворения Вселенной? Это очень долгая история! Уверен, вам будет скучно, — он приподнял бровь и коротко хохотнул, заметив, как побледнел от злости Касамацу. — Ладно. На вашу планетку прибыл пришелец. Зайгон. С планеты Зайгор. Насколько я знаю зайгонов, а у меня есть некоторый опыт, они просто так не оказываются на Земле. Значит, он хочет захватить планету. Но почему он принял облик обычной модели, а не президента США? Почему не королева Британии?.. Почему ты? — Доктор подошел к Кисе очень близко. Их взгляды встретились, и по коже Кисе пробежали мурашки.   
  
В этот момент в дверь начали ломиться. Доктор вздрогнул и кинулся к выходу из здания. Кисе и Касамацу помчались за ним. Кое-что стало понятно, но остальное запуталось ещё сильнее. В голове у Кисе был полнейший хаос, но почему-то было очень весело.   
  
— Там тупик! — закричал он, когда Доктор завернул прочь от оживленной улицы. Впрочем, его то ли не услышали, то предпочли проигнорировать.   
  
— Кисе, — Касамацу остановился и, схватив Кисе за руку, бросил мрачный взгляд в спину бегущего вперед Доктора. — Держи, — он сунул Кисе пистолет, — нам лучше прямо сейчас бежать прочь от него. Мотоцикл за углом, пошли.  
  
Кисе поджал губы и покачал головой. Он не мог. Это касалось его напрямую, в его обличие расхаживает какой-то пришелец, а Доктору может потребоваться помощь. Он не мог бросить его одного. Хотя, в общем-то, бросить было бы самым разумным решением.   
  
— Прости, семпай, — Кисе отступил на шаг, крепко сжимая пистолет в руке. — Я должен пойти с ним.   
  
И не говоря больше ни слова, он побежал следом за Доктором. Касамацу несколько секунд стоял на месте, а затем кинулся к месту, где оставил мотоцикл. Он им ещё понадобится.   
  
  
Кисе нагнал Доктора, стоящего в тупике рядом с синей будкой. Тот, заметив Кисе, улыбнулся и махнул рукой, делая приглашающий жест. Кисе неуверенно подошел, оборачиваясь назад, боясь увидеть зайгона.   
  
— Тупик, как я и сказал, — пробормотал Кисе, опираясь о будку.  
  
— Тупиков не бывает, — весело отозвался Доктор и, распахнув двери будки, шагнул внутрь. — Давай скорее, — высунулся он. — Зайгон будет здесь с минуты на минуту.   
  
— Но это же просто будка! Деревянная будка! — возмутился Кисе.  
  
— Просто зайди, — фыркнул Доктор и вновь скрылся внутри.  
  
Кисе покачал головой и неуверенно вошел внутрь. И замер пораженно. Глубоко вздохнул, протер глаза и снова глубоко вздохнул. Ущипнул себя за руку, ойкнул и быстро выбежал назад. Синяя будка. Обычная синяя будка. Ну, не совсем обычная для Токио, ладно. Но будка!  
  
— Что? — Доктор высунулся вновь.  
  
— Внутри она больше, чем снаружи, — сообщил Кисе нервно.   
  
— Я заметил, — на губах Доктора расцвела ухмылка. — А теперь заходи.   
  
Раздался топот, и Кисе заскочил внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь и потрясенно оглядываясь. Внутри была просторная комната с круглым… чем-то, построенным вокруг прозрачной трубы. Площадку вокруг этой прелести окружали перила, в которые Кисе вцепился, не в силах сказать что-нибудь умное.   
  
— Добро пожаловать на борт, ТАРДИС! — Доктор почти светился. Он бегал вокруг круглой штуки посередине, нажимал на какие-то кнопки и дергал какие-то рычаги. — Держись крепче, мы отправляемся.   
  
Все вокруг затряслось, раздался странный звук, и Кисе бы точно упал, если бы не держался за перила. Доктор захохотал, крикнув что-то похожее на «Олень-си!», и продолжил нажимать на кнопки и дергать рычаги. 


	3. 0х3. Счастливчик

_У меня нет плана, но люди любят, когда я говорю, что есть._

  
  
  
ТАРДИС трясло. Кисе мотало во все стороны, Доктор хохотал, удерживаясь на ногах каким-то чудом, и что-то переключал. В глазах у него был невероятный азарт, совершенно неуместный, по мнению Кисе, но почему-то так Доктору подходящий. Впрочем, продолжалось это недолго, и вскоре тряска прекратилась. Кисе сполз на пол, тяжело дыша и дико оглядываясь по сторонам. Доктор, благополучно завалившийся на панель (Кисе решил обзывать эту штуку так), встал на ноги, отряхнулся и поспешил к двери.   
  
— Крыша! — недовольно известил он спустя пару секунд. — В Токио совершенно негде приткнуться! Ни одного нормально местечка, а на ТАРДИС еще и пялиться начинают! Как вы тут только живете?  
  
Кисе, ошалело глядя на панель, словно боясь, что она сейчас превратится в ядовитую змею, выбрался наружу. Ноги дрожали, а сердце не переставало бешено стучать.   
  
Будка стояла на самом краю высотки, прямо перед оградительными перилами, и Кисе протиснулся «на волю» с превеликим трудом. Сверху все казалось невероятно маленьким и слишком далеким. Сглотнув, Кисе отошел от края.   
  
— Эта штука летает?  
  
— Летает, если очень надо. Но обычно она просто исчезает в одной точке пространства и времени и материализуется в другой. Слишком сложно, ты не поймешь, — отмахнулся Доктор, протискиваясь обратно в будку.  
  
Обиженно фыркнув, Кисе последовал его примеру, успев заметить, как скрылась в каком-то люке возле панели синяя макушка. Ну, точно – фрик. Между тем, Доктор вытащил странного вида чемодан и принялся в нем копаться, то и дело выкидывая разные вещи. Кисе присел рядом, старательно кусая себя за язык, чтобы не начать задавать вопросы. А вот Касамацу бы не постеснялся! Схватил бы Доктора за грудки и устроил допрос… Касамацу!  
  
— Доктор, семпай! — Кисе подскочил на месте и тряхнул Доктора за плечи. Тот удивленно моргнул, напряженно пытаясь сообразить, чего от него хотят. — Мы оставили его там, с зайгоном!  
  
  
— Ничего страшного, твой семпай ему совсем не интересен, — фыркнул Доктор и аккуратно отцепил от себя Кисе. — Я – Доктор, а ты – образец. Ему нужны мы, понимаешь? И поэтому у нас неприятности. Обожаю неприятности! — Доктор вновь маньячно улыбнулся.  
  
Кисе усмехнулся. Доктор ему нравился. Было в нем что-то такое, что привлекало, какое-то почти ненормальное обаяние. Совсем ненормальное обаяние.  
  
— Ты вчера обещал разобраться, — напомнил Кисе, легко улыбаясь. Доктор, кажется, чуть смутился и неловко пожал плечами, затем с раздражением захлопнул чемодан и куда-то отпнул его ногой.   
  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Доктор, подходя к Кисе и прижимаясь своим горячим лбом к его лбу.  
  
— Кисе Рёта.  
  
— А я – Доктор, — он улыбнулся, обдав Кисе диким весельем. У Доктора была шикарная улыбка. — А теперь, Кисе Рёта, я хочу узнать, что в тебе такого особенного. Позволишь посмотреть в тебя?  
  
Кисе кивнул, не смея оторвать взгляда от Доктора. Сердце окончательно сошло с ума и стучало так громко, что Кисе не слышал других звуков. Доктор ласково коснулся его щеки и закрыл глаза. Кисе неуверенно последовал его примеру.  
  
  
В голове взорвались звезды, родились сверхновые, и их тут же поглотили черные дыры. Кисе увидел огромные галактики и бесконечное, кажется, очень быстрое, никогда не останавливающееся время. Он не понимал того, что видел, но это было прекрасно и ужасно одновременно. Он видел каких-то людей и не только людей, он видел оранжевую траву и высокие шпили. А еще он увидел Доктора. Разного Доктора. А потом все исчезло, будто всосалось в воронку, оставив одну белоснежную пустоту.   
  
Кисе резко распахнул глаза и увидел Доктора. Он отступил на шаг и смотрел на Кисе с восхищением. На Кисе никогда так не смотрели, хотя многие замечали его красоту и отвешивали льстивые комплименты. Но никогда ни один человек не смотрел на него с таким восторгом.  
  
— Ты просто… потрясающий! — от Доктора почти физическими волнами шло это безумное восхищение. — Невероятно!  
  
Он принялся расхаживать взад вперед, переводил взгляд на Кисе иногда и качал головой. Хмурился, а потом радостно улыбался. Кисе тяжело вздохнул – интересно, Доктор может быть нормальным, или ему обязательно выглядеть чокнутым, не прилагая, впрочем, к этому никаких усилий?  
  
— Доктор, — Кисе дернул его за рукав черной кожаной куртки, — может, ты все-таки объяснишь мне что-нибудь?..  
  
  
— Ты счастливчик, настоящий везунчик! — Доктор хлопнул в ладоши и повернулся на пятках. — Удачник, любимчик фортуны, баловень судьбы, ходячая аномалия…  
  
— Доктор! — Кисе прервал начавшего увлекаться Доктора. Тот залепил себе пощечину и сосредоточенно кивнул.  
  
— Твой коэффициент удачи намного больше, чем у обычного человека, — выдал Доктор после минутного молчания. — Представь себе одежду. Ты в лесу, мошки, ядовитые змеи, какое-нибудь опасное растение… Обычный человек одет в шорты и футболку. А на тебе – плотные штаны, куртка и ты намазался специальным кремом от мошек.   
  
— Серьезно? Это выглядит так?.. — Кисе приподнял бровь, наблюдая за Доктором, который вновь развел кипучую деятельность.  
  
  
— Да! Нет. Но если тебе так понятнее, то да, — он остановился и поджал губы. — У каждого человека есть свой уровень удачи. У кого-то выше, у кого-то ниже. Кому-то везет в любви, а кому-то в азартных играх… Но обычно у всех удача одинакова и колеблется возле пятидесяти-шестидесяти процентов. С тобой не так. Твой уровень намного выше, — Доктор почесал нос и задумчиво покусал губу, что-то прикидывая в голове. — Если отбросить различные вероятности и взять чистые лабораторные условия, то у человека, в которого стреляют, пятьдесят процентов остаться целым. То есть, пятьдесят процентов, что в него попадут. Либо попадут, либо нет. Я говорю, что мы не учитываем различные условия, а такого обычно не бывает, но ближе к делу! У тебя восемьдесят процентов. Восхитительно!  
  
Кисе ошарашено моргнул, чувствуя, что устает удивляться. Доктор закончил говорить и продолжил носиться вокруг панели, на что-то нажимать, временами поглядывая на экранчик. Кажется, он знал, что делать дальше, и это вселяло в Кисе надежду.   
  
— Никогда не замечал за собой особого везения, — заметил Кисе, безуспешно пытаясь усмирить свое любопытство. Кто сам Доктор? Что он видел?.. Все эти планеты, звезды…  
  
  
— Вы, люди, никогда этого не замечаете, — фыркнул Доктор пренебрежительно. — О, как же умен этот зайгон! Почти как я!  
  
Кисе не смог сдержать смешка. Похоже, кое-кто тут страдает от невероятной любви к себе самому. И точно не умрет от скромности. Впрочем, насущные проблемы вытеснили все остальное из головы.   
  
— Он меня выбрал из-за этого? Он стал таким же, как я? Счастливчиком? И что значит «вы, люди»? Сам, что ли, не человек? — Кисе заглянул вниз, где Доктор рылся в каком-то ящике, зажав в зубах свою жужжащую палочку.   
  
Несколько минут Доктор молчал, копаясь, а потом извлек какую-то штуковину, похожую на большущий шприц и довольно осклабился.  
  
— Я не человек. Я - Повелитель Времени, — Доктор задумался, а потом добавил, — с планеты Галлифрей. Да, зайгон выбрал тебя поэтому. И потому, что твоя сестра Изуми работает на ЮНИТ. Идем, нам надо поторопиться.  
  
  
Кисе кивнул и поспешил следом за Доктором, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Они покинули ТАРДИС и двинулись прочь с крыши по узкой лестнице. Здание было офисным, и на них, растрепанных и немного безумных, обращали внимание. Кисе усмехнулся про себя: спешит обезвредить своего инопланетного клона в компании чокнутого пришельца. Внутри все сжималось от радостного тепла. Вот только… Что там с его сестрой? Какой еще ЮНИТ?!  
  
— Куда мы? — Кисе привалился к стенке, когда они зашли в лифт. Зеркало напротив отразило потрепанного, взмыленного парня с удивленным и взбудораженным лицом одновременно.   
  
— В японский отдел ЮНИТ, — мрачно хохотнул Доктор. — У них сегодня какой-то праздник, а значит – проще проникнуть внутрь. С тем оружием, которое собрали эти идиоты, можно завоевать Землю за пару дней!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Маньячная улыбка намертво приклеилась к губам Доктора, пока они стояли перед здоровенным охранником в черном костюме. Кисе понятия не имел, как Доктор собирается проворачивать дело с их пропуском на частную вечеринку ЮНИТ. Даже их вид говорит: не пускайте таких в приличные места. Кисе бы вот не пустил. Но Доктор продемонстрировал охраннику какую-то корочку, и тот, вежливо кивнув, пропустил внутрь.   
  
— Телепатическая бумага, — пояснил Доктор, демонстрируя Кисе совершенно пустой бумажник. — Люди видят то, что хотят. Я показывал пропуск, громила хотел увидеть пропуск, и вот мы тут!   
  
Кисе только покачал головой. Теперь по их плану-которого-не-было нужно было найти Изуми и выяснить, виделись ли они уже на этой вечеринке. Едва ли зайгон пришел в той же одежде, что и Кисе, а значит, выяснить это будет просто. Или в той же одежде?.. Спросить у Доктора Кисе не успел.  
  
— Рёта-чан! — Изуми появилась из ниоткуда. Сестра выглядела совершенно обычно, никак не походя на человека, который работает на организацию, изучающую и следящую за инопланетянами. — Когда ты успел так растрепать прическу? Минуту назад ты выглядел прилично, а теперь на тебя страшно смотреть!   
  
Кисе покосился на Доктора, и тот довольно кивнул, быстро отходя и растворяясь в толпе людей. Судя по всему, он ориентировался здесь намного лучше Кисе. Проводив Доктора напряженным взглядом, Кисе повернулся к Изуми, очаровательно улыбаясь.   
  
— Прости, так получилось, — он развел руками, виновато потупив взгляд. Изуми всплеснула руками и, чмокнув в щеку, оставила одного. Дела, шепнула она.  
  
Кисе обошел зал, оглядел гостей, но своего клона не обнаружил и слегка расслабился. Доктор должен справиться сам, да и где сейчас искать его?.. Прислонившись к колонне, Кисе достал телефон. Десять пропущенных вызовов от Касамацу. Его точно после убьют! Кисе быстро набрал короткое сообщение и отправил, тут же выключив телефон.   
  
Побродив по залу ещё немного, Кисе понял, что скоро завоет от неизвестности. Доктор где-то сражается с зайгоном, а он тут стоит, гостей разглядывает! Разозлившись на себя, Кисе быстро двинулся к боковому коридору, в котором скрылся Доктор. Куда идти, он не знал, поэтому просто шел, временами сворачивая и спускаясь. Интуиция или везение… Хоть что-то должно сработать!  
  
Не успел Кисе дойти до очередного поворота, как оттуда на полной скорости выскочил Доктор и, схватив Кисе за руку, помчался вперед.  
  
— Бежим!  
  
  
Нет, это точно его любимое слово!  
  
Впрочем, пробежали они немного. Доктор резко затормозил у каких-то железных дверей и начал жужжать своей светящейся палочкой. Замок в двери щелкнул, и они забежали внутрь.  
  
— Что это за штука? — Кисе кивнул на жужжащую палочку. — Инопланетная жужалка?  
  
— Сам ты жужалка, — оскорбился Доктор, нежно поглаживая прибор.— А это звуковая отвертка.  
  
Кисе закатил глаза и уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Доктор же торопливо открывал при помощи своей отвертки какие-то стеллажи. Следить за ним оказалось очень любопытно, особенно на моментах, когда Доктор, чертыхнувшись, резко захлопывал шкафчик. Кисе не рисковал предположить, что же там было внутри.   
  
— Что ты ищешь? — Кисе надоело прислушиваться к звукам, ожидая зайгона. — Я могу помочь?  
  
— Манипулятор временной воронки, — рассеянно отозвался Доктор, захлопывая очередной шкафчик. — Выглядит как кожаный браслет с кнопочками. Проверь открытые ящики.  
  
Кисе кивнул, не спрашивая, что такое этот манипулятор. Это он узнает потом, а сейчас главное избавиться от зайгона. И чем быстрее, тем лучше, потому что эта история начинала действовать Кисе на нервы.   
  
В первом же стеллаже оказался указанный браслет. Кисе хмыкнул – возможно, Доктор был прав относительно его удачи.   
  
— Этот браслет? — окликнул Кисе. Доктор подскочил и кинулся к нему, почти приплясывая на месте.  
  
— О, Кисе Рёта! Ты и правда чудесный, — на радостях Доктор смачно поцеловал его в щеку. Затем похлопал по плечу, что-то виновато бормотнул и напялил манипулятор на руку. — Я ввел зайгону специальный раствор, — Кисе с ужасом припомнил огромный шприц, — и теперь он не может принимать чей-то облик. Временно, конечно. Сейчас он ворвется сюда, и я сдам его джудан.   
  
Кисе устало выдохнул. Сколько еще странных и непонятных слов он сегодня услышит? Усевшись на какой-то ящик, Кисе наблюдал, как Доктор нажимает на какие-то кнопочки на манипуляторе. Выставляет координаты, наверное, решил Кисе и зевнул. Все-таки он ужасно устал за сегодняшний день.  
  
— Кто такие джудан? — спросил он, оглядывая помещение, которое до этого почему-то не осмотрел. Железные стеллажи, шкафы и какие-то коробки. Очень похоже на склад или подсобку.  
  
— Космическая полиция… Или что-то в этом роде, — Доктор довольно улыбнулся, и в этот момент дверь распахнулась. Зайгон нашел их! Кисе закрыл рот ладонью, в ужасе уставившись на нечто красное и пупырчатое  
  
Неудержимое время стало вдруг очень медленным. Зайгон оскалился и кинулся к Доктору. Тот подмигнул Кисе, сделал один шаг навстречу зайгону, и оба исчезли в неяркой вспышке. Кисе удивленно моргнул и подорвался с ящика. На том месте, где минуту назад стоял Доктор, было совершенно пусто.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Апрель оказался на удивление теплым. Метеорологи ждали продолжения мартовских холодов, но погода радовала ясными деньками. Большой город радовался солнцу и продолжал жить в своем особом ритме: машины стояли в пробках, вагоны метро были по-прежнему забиты в час-пик, и Кисе Рёта, тоскливо зевая, тащился с работы домой.   
  
Со съемочной группой все оказалось в порядке, и никто из них не вспомнил произошедшего, что было, в общем-то, правильно. Об этом лучше не вспоминать, а то ещё назовут психом. Кисе усмехнулся. Ни один псих не сравнится с тем самым – психом из синей будки.   
  
Что с ним? Где он? Кисе задавался этими вопросами каждый день, напряженно вспоминая безумный, но ужасно веселый день. День, в котором не было привычной скуки. День, заставивший сердце стучать так быстро и сильно, что не было слышного иного звука…  
  
Касамацу только облегченно вздохнул и крепко обнял Кисе, когда он заявился к нему поздней ночью.   
  
— Доктор ушел, — как-то грустно сказал он тогда. Касамацу и не подумал ругаться. И на сердце было спокойно.  
  
Кисе вышел из такси и недоверчиво уставился на синюю будку, стоящую совсем рядом с его домом. Дверь была гостеприимно приоткрыта, и Кисе, чувствуя на своих губах счастливую улыбку, шагнул внутрь.   
  
Доктор стоял у панели и смотрел на него со своей замечательной немного маньячной улыбкой. Кисе подошел ближе, глядя в синие невероятные глаза совершенно невероятного Доктора.   
  
— Не хочешь прокатиться до будущего? — немного лукаво спросил Доктор. — Я могу это устроить.  
  
— Хочу, — рассмеялся Кисе и крепко обнял его. 


	4. 1х1. Пылающая вода

Доктор нацепил бабочку, подмигнул своему отражению, засунул руки в карманы длинного плаща, который заменил черную кожаную куртку, и улыбнулся Кисе.   
  
— Я готов блистать, — сообщил Доктор, хлопнув в ладоши, и широкими шагами преодолел расстояние от приборной панели до двери. Кисе, вздохнув и закусив губу, поспешил следом, стараясь скрыть нервозность. Ещё бы! Не каждый день он оказывается на другой планете! — Будет потрясающе, — заверил Доктор. — Если, конечно, мы не наткнемся на далеков. Или на киберменов. Или…  
  
Кисе кашлянул, отступив на шаг. Доктор заметил его маневр и бесцеремонно дернул обратно, не давая сбежать и спрятаться под панелью. Или в бассейне. Или в библиотеке. Момент, когда Кисе узнал, что в ТАРДИС находится не только одна комната, уши Доктора запомнят надолго. У него были разные спутники и спутницы, но ни один не был таким болтуном, таким… фонтанирующим восторгом болтуном.   
  
— Не волнуйся, совершенно безопасное место, я здесь был раз сто. Только в море купаться не рекомендую – сваришься заживо. И не спорь с местными женщинами, — фыркнул Доктор недовольно и решительно толкнул дверь.   
  
Снаружи было светло, пахло морем и слышались чьи-то высокие мелодичные голоса. Сглотнув, Кисе вышел из будки и огляделся по сторонам. Сердце тяжело и быстро застучало в груди, а от восторга стало трудно дышать. Они стояли посреди небольшого сада, в окружении неизвестных деревьев с яркими красными плодами в форме морковки. Не так далеко было видно море. Но самым удивительным было то, что на волнах плясали языки пламени. Будто диковинны танцовщицы из диких племен, они перекатывались с волны на волну, изгибаясь, и вздымались вверх снопами искр.   
  
Доктор засунул руки в карманы брюк и привалился к ТАРДИС, лениво жуя травинку. Кисе оглянулся на него, беззвучно открыл рот, спрятал лицо в ладонях и покачал головой. Мимо них прошли несколько человек в свободных светлых одеждах, переговариваясь между собой на странном певучем языке, некоторые слова которого были даже почему-то понятны. Кисе зацепился за них взглядом и смотрел, как люди преодолели кромку пляжа, а затем бросились в пылающие волны. На секунду его охватил ужас, но спустя минуту Кисе с облегчением заметил, что огонь не вредит, а наоборот, ластится как игривый котенок.   
  
— Доктор, — Кисе слабо шевельнул губами. Это было настолько сюрреалистично и невероятно, что кружилась голова. — Поверить не могу!.. Как?..  
  
Довольно усмехнувшись, Доктор развел руками и похлопал Кисе по спине. К такому довольно трудно привыкнуть.   
  
— Это большая Вселенная! Чего в ней только нет, — Доктор протянул Кисе руку и кивнул немного в сторону. — Посмотрим город?   
  
Кисе кивнул, вцепившись в руку Доктора, чувствуя себя листком, уносимым ветром прочь от родного дерева. В голове не укладывалось, и Кисе все время оборачивался на пылающее море и купающихся в нем людей. Они смеялись, брызгались друг в друга горящей водой и наслаждались жизнью.   
  
— Кто они? — не выдержал Кисе, заглянув Доктору в глаза. Тот лениво улыбнулся, и Кисе поразился его умению менять состояние невероятной оживленности на ленивое спокойствие. В такие моменты казалось, что Доктору наплевать на весь мир, и он хочет только спать. Но это было не так, Кисе это знал. Просто знал.  
  
— Местное население, — произнес Доктор, обойдя лужу, в которой тоже плясал огонь. — Их кожа так хитро устроена, что высокие температуры – самое лучшее удовольствие. Пламя поглощается их организмом, как кислород.   
  
Кисе кивнул, не переставая оглядываться по сторонам. Начинался город – повсюду были маленькие домики, похожие на раковины улитки. Они были округлые и гладкие, отполированные буквально до блеска. Между ними тянулись аккуратные дорожки, ровные ряды кустиков и много-много проводов.   
  
— Не очень развитая цивилизация, — вздохнул Доктор. — Хотя у них есть космические корабли, они сидят на своей планете, окунувшись в свою религию и быт. Их религия – настоящий ужас. Поклоняются Совету Десяти – верховному органу власти, состоящему из самых старых женщин.   
  
Кисе удивленно присвистнул и ещё усерднее завертел головой. Дома стали попадаться все чаще, проводов вокруг стало больше, и вскоре пригород обернулся городом с высокими домами, все так же отполированными до блеска. На улицах было людно и немного душно, как перед дождем. Кисе с восторгом изучал все вокруг, жадно вбирая в себя запахи, звуки и цвета.   
  
Они пробрались на главную площадь, и Кисе увидел дворец. Нет, Дворец. Сооружение словно из сказки, высокое, тонкое и безмерно изящное. Шпили тянулись куда-то вверх, исчезая в облаках. Сама площадь была укрыта нарядной разноцветной плиткой, которая, казалось, дрожала, когда на нее ступаешь.   
  
— Светоэффект, — пояснил Доктор, подпрыгивая на одном месте. Кисе посмотрел на кеды, смешно смотревшиеся с классическим костюмом и длинным плащом, и фыркнул. — Они любят всякие красивости, — Доктор потянул Кисе в сторону уютного кафе, увешанного гирляндами из странных фиолетовых цветов. Сначала им попытался преградить путь охранник, но Доктор находчиво сунул ему под нос телепатическую бумагу.   
  
Места им достались лучшие. Блюда – тоже. Кисе только успевал ошарашено моргать на старания хозяина обслужить их по высшему разряду. Механический официант бодро колесил между столиками.  
  
— Что ты им внушил? — шепотом спросил Кисе. — И почему я понимаю их речь?  
  
Доктор беспечно отмахнулся, пытаясь что-то сконструировать из эластичных салфеток. На его лбу даже выступил пот от стараний, но ничего дельного не получалось.  
  
— Доктор! — возмутился Кисе, пиная его под столом.  
  
— Кисе Рёта! — мрачно отозвался Доктор, с укором посмотрев на него. — Я же был занят!  
  
— Ты пытал салфетки, — с усмешкой напомнил Кисе, и Доктор фыркнул, откидываясь на спинку диванчика. — Почему я их понимаю?  
  
Подъехал робот-официант и быстро поставил блюда на столик. У Кисе потекли слюнки, и он сглотнул, изучая неизвестную пищу. Доктор пододвинул к нему тарелку с чем-то смутно напоминающим рыбу, а сам стал есть мясные шарики, окуная их во что-то белое, похожее на крем.   
  
— Это ТАРДИС, она переводит их речь у тебя в голове, вот и все, — пояснил Доктор, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Здесь и сейчас самая лучшая кухня во всей Вселенной. А через сто лет они разучатся делать такой прекрасный заварной крем и мясные шарики будут хуже обжаривать.  
  
Кисе передернуло от сочетания, но он промолчал, занимаясь своим блюдом. Оказалось ужасно вкусно. И очень странно.   
  
Вот, он сидит с Доктором в инопланетном кафе, обсуждает достоинства местной кухни! Возможно ли вообще подобное? Кисе казалось, что он попал в чудесную сказку, в которой было столько чудесных возможностей, но еще больше было загадок.   
  
А еще был самый необычный парень с другой планеты по имени Доктор. Интересно, кто был настолько изобретателен, чтобы назвать ребенка Доктор.   
  
— Если ты с другой планеты, то почему выглядишь как японец? — внезапно спросил Кисе. Сдерживаемое любопытство плеснулось через край.   
  
Доктор покачал головой и отпил из стакана с какой-то синей газировкой.  
  
— Мне больше тысячи лет, почему ты считаешь, что я похож на японца? Может, это японцы, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь Кисе и весело усмехнулся, — похожи на меня? А вообще, это неудачная регенерация. До этого, уверяю, я выглядел иначе. Но никто и никогда меня не спрашивал, почему я выгляжу как англичанин!   
  
Кисе рассмеялся. Насупленный Доктор был ужасно милым, казался почти что ребенком. Кисе хотелось бы узнать ещё очень-очень много, но не знал, как задавать вопросы. Можно ли ему задавать вопросы… Впрочем, не похоже, что Доктор собирается что-то скрывать.  
  
— Тебя действительно зовут Доктор? — спросил Кисе, подпирая щеку рукой.   
  
— Действительно, — Доктор усмехнулся над чуть смутившимся Кисе и коснулся его щеки пальцами. — Забавные вы, люди. Забавные.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — Кисе не смог сдержать смешка. По телу прокатилась теплая волна от прикосновения, а кровь стремительно прилила к щекам. — А твоя планета… Кажется, Галлафрей…  
  
Доктор приложил палец к губам Кисе и покачал головой. В этот момент в его глазах плеснулась грусть, тоска, какая-то дикая и больная. Не должно быть такой муки в этих синих глазах. Не должно быть ее там. Доктор не должен смотреть так.  
  
— Галлифрей, — поправил Доктор. — Прекрасная была планета. Я любил… любил Галлифрей.  
  
Повисло молчание. От звенящей легкости почти ничего не осталось, а хорошее настроение сбежало прочь, стоило наткнуться на горькую тоску в глазах Доктора, спрятанную в глубине его загадочной души.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
— Сейчас? — Доктор покачал головой и искривил губы в усмешке. — Галлифрея больше нет. Моего народа больше нет, я последний Повелитель Времени, — он замолчал, вслушиваясь в тишину, глядя куда-то внутрь себя. Кисе неловко поерзал. Быть свидетелем горя Доктора оказалось неожиданно неприятно и больно.   
  
На улице пробежала кучка детишек в светлых одеждах, вокруг разнесся задорный смех, и Доктор вздрогнул, выныривая из своего горя. Он мотнул головой и широко улыбнулся.   
  
— Итак, что хочешь осмотреть? — с энтузиазмом спросил он, подскакивая из-за стола. В нем снова открылся источник кипучей энергии, противостоять которой было невозможно. Тоска исчезла из его взгляда, и на сердце стало легче. Доктор не должен страдать.  
  
— Все, что только можно! 


	5. 1х2. Имя

Все, что только можно, оказалось в интерпретации Доктора просто всем.   
  
Они ходили по площади, разглядывали фонтан, любуясь на языки пламени, танцевали с несколькими местными девушками, облаченными в легкие светлые одежды, и даже забрались на крышу колокольни. Самой настоящей колокольни с самым настоящим колоколом. Крыша была плоская, а посредине располагался огромный шар, переливающийся на солнце всеми цветами радуги.  
  
Доктор с мягкой улыбкой наблюдал за Кисе, восторженно разглядывающим панораму города. Казалось, ему не было дела ни до вида – поистине завораживающего, ни до головокружительной высоты – Доктор стоял на самом краю.   
  
— Это потрясающе, — прошептал Кисе, отходя от края и глядя на Доктора сияющими глазами. — Я… не ожидал, что подобное вообще возможно! Спасибо.  
  
Доктор широко улыбнулся в ответ и потрепал Кисе по голове словно ребенка. Того этот жест совсем не возмутил, и несколько минут они стояли, обмениваясь счастливыми улыбками.  
  
Потом Доктор таскал его по маленьким узким улочкам, похожим на итальянские, рассказывал забавные случаи о владельцах тех или иных домов. Причем некоторые случаи происходили несколько сотен лет назад, а некоторые только должны были случиться. Но Доктор с полнейшей невозмутимостью вещал о прошлом и будущем, а потом замирал посреди рассказа и улыбался от уха до уха.   
  
Доктор вообще очень много улыбался. Он улыбался местным жителям, цветам на маленьких клумбах, забавным домашним животным и, конечно, Кисе. И Кисе был совершенно им очарован. Потому что Доктор был… Просто сказочным. И хотя Кисе знал его совсем чуть-чуть, он уже искренне привязался к нему. Как ни к кому не привязывался раньше.  
  
Уже поздно ночью, когда Кисе почти валился от усталости, Доктор остановился. И Кисе показалось, что само время, до этого бегущее слишком быстро, замерло вместе с ним. Доктор присел на какой-то камень у городского канала, и Кисе, потоптавшись, уселся рядом, разглядывая легкий воздушный мост. Вода по-прежнему горела, освещая улицы, и это было прекрасно.   
  
  
— Какое же здесь все красивое, — прошептал Кисе, скосив взгляд на Доктора и изучая его профиль. Тот тоже был очень красивый в этом пляшущем свете. Наверное, самый красивый из всего, что Кисе довелось сегодня увидеть.   
  
— Ты ещё не видел замерзший океан на Женском Плаче, — заметил Доктор и выразительно глянул на Кисе. — Я бы отвез тебя туда прямо сейчас, но ты валишься с ног.   
  
— Я бодр и полон сил! — Кисе шутливо толкнул его в плечо. Кипучая энергия Доктора никуда не делась, но будто бы притаилась где-то в глубине его невероятных глаз. Кисе даже самую малость завидовал – он бы хотел, чтобы его глаза хоть вполовину были такими же синими. — Подумать только! У тебя есть все время и пространство! Ты столько видел… Сколько ты видел?  
  
  
— Тебе и не снилось, — улыбнулся Доктор, взлохмачивая свои синие фриковатые волосы. Кисе нахмурился, внезапно помрачнев. — Что такое?  
  
— Тогда… получается, я уже мертв для тебя… Как и все те люди, о которых ты говорил сегодня. Они уже умерли, а ты был с ними знаком.   
  
Доктор тоже нахмурился и уставился на свои руки, будто искал единственный возможный ответ в линиях на ладони. На минуту Кисе представил Доктора, промышляющего хиромантией, и не смог сдержать ухмылки.   
  
— Почему ты не подумал о том, что ты для меня ещё не родился? — Доктор выгнул бровь. — Ведь сегодня я говорил и о тех, кто ещё даже не жил! Почему ты думаешь об этом в таком мрачном ключе? Ты для меня – жив. Здесь и сейчас. Понимаешь?   
  
Доктор прижался к его лбу своим лбом, третий раз за их знакомство. Только в этот раз Доктор не собирался его целовать или заглядывать в его душу. Он просто смотрел ему в глаза, мягко перебирая пальцами волосы на затылке. От этого по спине пробежали мурашки, и Кисе почувствовал, как безудержно краснеет.  
  
— Забавный ты, Кисе Рёта, — пробормотал Доктор, отстраняясь. Кисе хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал на это, лишь бросил любопытный взгляд на ставшего задумчивым Доктора.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
— А вот имени нормального совсем-совсем нет? — спросил Кисе, когда они возвращались к ТАРДИС.   
  
Доктор бросил на него едкий взгляд, словно пытался дать понять Кисе, что он сморозил полную чушь. Но вот этот вопрос Кисе не давал покоя совершенно. Серьезно, не могут родители назвать ребенка «Доктором». Даже если он Повелитель Времени.   
  
— Мое имя – самая большая тайна во Вселенной. Ни один человек, знающий его, не найдет покоя и не будет в безопасности, — мрачно и как-то торжественно изрек Доктор, полный понимания собственной исключительности и значимости. Это было и забавно, и совершенно верно, потому что Доктор действительно был исключительным. — К тому же, сказать настоящее имя равносильно признанию человека своим… родственником, что ли… Последний человек, знавший мое имя, - это моя жена. Потрясающая женщина, но закончила не очень хорошо. Поэтому даже не проси.   
  
Кисе кивнул и на автомате сделал ещё несколько шагов. А потом замер, удивленно уставившись перед собой. Говорите что угодно, но Доктор не похож на женатого мужчину. Вот ни капли.   
  
— У тебя есть жена?! — Кисе пораженно посмотрел на совершенно спокойного Доктора.   
  
— А также дети и внуки, — Доктор фыркнул и отечески посмотрел на Кисе. — На самом деле, это довольно сложно объяснить. Женщины периодически влюбляются в меня, а я в них… Хотя дети у меня исключительно от, — во взгляде Доктора мелькнуло что-то вроде тоски, —  _нее_.   
  
Доктор не уточнил, но Кисе понял, что он имеет в виду свою первую жену. Наверное, девушку с Галлифрея. Вообще, было странно ожидать, что парень, живущий больше тысячи лет, не будет иметь жены. Хотя… это немного задело.   
  
  
— У меня чудесная внучка. Сьюзан. Она влюбилась в человека, мятежника… Мы всегда влюбляемся не тогда, когда это нужно, и не в тех, с кем было бы удобнее, — Доктор покачал головой, а потом щелкнул немного помрачневшего Кисе по носу. — Больше ни слова о моем прошлом! Это весьма утомительные и скучные истории!  
  
Кисе не поверил. Истории о жизни Доктора по определению не могли быть скучными! И Кисе хотел знать о нем все-все. И о его жене. И… сам факт… Мотнув головой и отогнав беспокойные мысли, Кисе посмотрел на Доктора, идущего рядом с мечтательным выражением на лице. На небе были звезды, много-много звезд, даже больше чем над Землей, а где-то впереди горело море. Было спокойно и хорошо.  
  
Кисе расслабленно опустил плечи, бредя чуть позади Доктора, пытаясь разобрать спутанные чувства, переварить все эти впечатления, от которых шла кругом голова. Поэтому совсем неудивительно, что приближающиеся фигуры в светлых одеждах он не заметил.   
  
  
А когда заметил, было уже поздно.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Все тело ныло. Мышцы затекли от неудобной позы, запястья передавили какие-то железные браслеты, смутно напоминающие наручники. А ещё болела голова – кто-то не очень аккуратно стукнул его чем-то тяжелым.  
  
Кисе зашипел, приоткрывая глаза и щурясь от яркого солнца. Солнца? Солнца?!  
  
Кисе резко дернулся. Недавно была ночь, а теперь уже светит солнце? Звякнула цепь, и через все тело прошло неприятное покалывание. Особо двигаться не получалось, и Кисе решительно распахнул глаза, игнорируя солнечный свет.   
  
Тут же в уши полился шум толпы – такой гомон бывает только от скопления большого количества народа. Кто-то что-то кричал, люди переговаривались, смеялись… Кисе услышал даже детский плач. Разобрать слова не получалось, от этого голова начинала болеть еще сильнее. Кисе огляделся: похоже, он находился на каком-то возвышении. Это возвышение окружали люди, жители планеты, на которую привез его Доктор. Сам Кисе стоял на коленях, руки его были скованны спереди металлическими браслетами. На ногах были такие же браслеты, а шею охватывал ошейник, приковывающий Кисе к столбу.   
  
  
Ситуация Кисе не понравилась совершенно. Он ещё раз дернулся, стукнулся затылком о столб и коротко застонал. Солнце слепило глаза и хотелось пить.   
  
А ещё Кисе понятия не имел, где находится Доктор. Он не мог разглядеть его в толпе, на соседних помостах, занятых другими несчастными, его тоже не было. До слуха Кисе доносились обрывки праздных разговоров. Значит, ТАРДИС все ещё здесь.   
  
В сердце кольнуло ужасное подозрение: что, если Доктора убили? От этой мысли стало ещё хуже, и Кисе обмяк, судорожно вдыхая горячий воздух.   
  
Доктор жив. Конечно, Доктор жив. Иначе и быть не может.   
  
Внезапно раздался громкий пронзительный звук – кто-то заиграл на странном музыкальном инструменте, похожем на флейту. Звук разнесся по всей площади, и люди мгновенно затихли. Смолк даже бьющий по нервам плач ребенка.   
  
Кисе покосился немного вбок. Там располагалось что-то вроде трибун, на которых расположились десять сухоньких старушек в белых одеждах. Они, казалось, сейчас рассыплются, такими древними выглядели. Одна из них встала и откашлялась.  
  
— Дорогой наш народ! Сегодня великий день! Мы смогли собрать десять мужчин, коих описывали Древние в своих книгах! Бледная кожа и светлые волосы! — голос старушки разнесся по площади подобно грому, и Кисе задрожал, рванувшись из кандалов. — Мы сможем снять проклятье с наших морей и озер, с наших рек и каналов! Мы вновь сможем пить холодную воду и гулять под ледяным дождем!  
  
  
Толпа взорвалась одобрительными криками. Поднялся страшный гомон, люди пожимали друг другу руки, обнимались и улыбались невероятно счастливо. Кисе удивленно моргнул. Разве Доктор не говорил, что пламя для них как кислород? Они же получают от этого удовольствие!   
  
Старушка на трибуне улыбнулась и воздела руки вверх. Шум стих, а она посмотрела на пленников, и от ее взгляда по телу Кисе побежали неприятные мурашки. Он был пустой и жуткий взгляд, будто сама вечность смотрела на Кисе.   
  
— Гордитесь! Вы отдадите свои жизни великой и благородной цели, — остальные старушки закивали, улыбаясь беззубыми ртами. — Ваши сердца, волосы и глаза станут необходимым компонентом для снятия проклятья!  
  
Кисе отчаянно задергался, чувствуя, как давит ошейник, как болят запястья и щиколотки. Ну почему на этой чудесной планете обязательно нужно было взяться ненормальным фанатикам?! Страх расползся по телу. Кисе совсем не хотел умирать ради какой-то глупой цели. Он ведь так мало увидел! Он хотел путешествовать с Доктором, увидеть прошлое и будущее… Стало очень обидно и горько.  
  
Между тем, служитель подошел к первому пленнику. Кисе зажмурился – он был вторым. В этот момент раздался гулкий колокольный звон. Служитель замер, отступил от пленника, едва живого от страха. Кисе завертел головой, чувствуя, как сердце сбивается в галоп, готовое выскочить из груди. Прямо перед ним, укутанный в светлые одежды, стоял Доктор!  
  
  
Он улыбнулся, подмигнул и направил на Кисе отвертку. Раздалось жужжание, и оковы послушно отстегнулись. Все же Доктор, наверное, волшебник. Кисе спрыгнул в платформы и, ухватившись за руку Доктора, побежал сквозь толпу.   
  
Им пытались помешать, но Доктор вырывал его из цепких рук, целясь по сторонам отверткой и делая страшные глаза. Все происходило феерически быстро, адреналин растекался в крови, и Кисе чувствовал, как наружу рвется безумная радость.   
  
От того, что жив Доктор. От того, что сам он жив. От того, что они сейчас бегут, взявшись за руки. Бегут к ТАРДИС.   
  
— Нас догонят! — Кисе испуганно обернулся и бросил взгляд на людей в белых одеждах. Они стремительно неслись за ними и, кажется, нагоняли. — Доктор!   
  
— Не бойся! — Доктор побежал ещё быстрее и еще сильнее сжал руку Кисе, буквально таща его за собой. — Выберемся. Я бывал в переделках и похуже…  
  
Над их головой просвистел выстрел, и маленькое деревце перед ними переломилось пополам. Доктор комично выпучил глаза и чуть пригнулся.  
  
— Ты не хочешь сделать что-нибудь крутое? — прокричал Кисе, тоже пригибаясь. Над ними продолжали свистеть выстрелы, но их они пока не задевали.   
  
— Я делаю! — возмутился Доктор, подпрыгивая над очередным снарядом, оказавшимся сгустком электричества.   
  
  
— Это не круто! — возмутился Кисе, тоже прыгая. До ТАРДИС оставалось совсем немного. — Возможно, — прыжок, — ты удивишься, — прыжок, — но крутое, это значит, вытащить, — прыжок, — оружие и… Ооох!  
  
Кисе бросил попытки объяснить и продолжил петлять за Доктором подобно зайцу. Сзади слышались ругательства, которые совершенно не радовали.  
  
— Я не сражаюсь! — крикнул Доктор, сворачивая в знакомый сад. Кисе обрадовано бросился к ТАРДИС, приветственно сияющей синим боком.   
  
— Только не говори, что ты наблюдаешь за пчелами*, — пробормотал Кисе.  
  
Доктор выразительно посмотрел на него и, быстро достав ключ, стал открывать замок. Но тот клинил, не желая пускать их в безопасность. Сердце не переставало бешено стучать, и Кисе подумал, что рано или поздно он заработает себе инфаркт.   
  
  
— Стоять! — Кисе, вцепившийся в полу плаща Доктора, медленно обернулся. Их все-таки нагнали. В следующий раз они должны будут придумать план получше, чем любимое «бежим» Доктора. Хотя, о чем это он? Если у них вообще будет этот следующий раз.  
  
— Оу, парни-парни-парни, — Доктор примирительно поднял руки, нервно улыбаясь. Вернее, оскаливаясь и заслоняя Кисе собой. — Давайте договоримся. Всегда можно решить все мирным путем!  
  
Вот только, похоже, что никто ничего решать не собирался. Им просто нужен был блондин для их безумного ритуала. Время опять стало медленным, потекло лениво-лениво, как патока. Кисе увидел, как медленно один из преследователей давит на спусковой крючок бластера. В этот же момент он сам дернулся, отталкивая Доктора. И в этот же момент сгусток электричества прошелся по его телу, отключая сознание.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В этот раз пробуждение было куда как более приятным. Кисе почувствовал, что лежит в мягкой постели, ему тепло, уютно и ничего не болит. Разве что пить хотелось ужасно. Он открыл глаза и тут же увидел Доктора, следящего за ним с беспокойством.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он и осторожно погладил по голове. Кисе улыбнулся, млея от приятных ощущений.   
  
— Пить хочется.  
  
Доктор поспешно кивнул и быстро вышел из комнаты. Вернулся он пару минут спустя со стаканом воды. Кисе мгновенно его осушил и откинулся на подушку. Доктор молчал, и Кисе не спешил нарушать тишину, вспоминая. Разве та штука не должна была его убить?..  
  
— Зачем ты оттолкнул меня? Ты же мог умереть! Чудо, что заряд задел тебя вскользь! — Доктор сердито посмотрел на него. Кисе опять улыбнулся и пожал плечами.   
  
— Я бы отдал свою жизнь за тебя, — просто отозвался он, глядя в самые синие глаза. Синие, как и ТАРДИС. Синие, как и небо. Самые-самые синие. — К тому же, я счастливчик, не забыл?  
  
Доктор покачал головой и прижался лбом к его руке. Кисе зарылся пальцами в жесткие темно-синие волосы и блаженно прикрыл глаза, ощущая самое неподдельное счастье. Он и правда бы умер за Доктора. И наплевать на мотив, просто потому что. Потому что это Доктор. И все тут.   
  
— Аомине.  
  
Кисе удивленно моргнул. Доктор смотрел на него серьезно и очень напряженно, словно ожидал какого-то важного решения.   
  
— Что? — Кисе уселся на кровати и судорожно сжал одеяло.   
  
— Меня зовут Аомине**, — прошептал Доктор.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
## Примечания:

  
*отсылка к Кастиэлю из сериала «Сверхъестественное» Для тех, кто не смотрел:  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kiktd4Cojg4>  
Не знаю, кому как, а мне Кастиэль этого периода иногда напоминает Доктора х)  
**Аомине – это фамилия. В этом фике использует в качестве имени.  



	6. 1х3. Домой?

— Меня зовут Аомине, — прошептал Доктор.  
  
Кисе удивленно моргнул и нервно закусил губу, не отрывая взгляда от Доктора. То есть… От Аомине.   
  
Аомине. Ну надо же!  
  
— Ты сказал, что у тебя нет имени, — с легким укором произнес Кисе, осторожно касаясь его подбородка. Докт… Аомине пожал плечами, следя взглядом за его пальцами. Глаза он скосил к переносице, и Кисе не удержался от смешка.  
  
— Мое имя самая большая тайна во Вселенной, — ответил Аомине спустя пару минут. Кисе немного напрягся, но тут же расслабился под успокаивающим взглядом. — К тому же, правило первое: Доктор лжет.   
  
Аомине встал, одергивая пиджак и немного смущенно улыбаясь. Он прошелся по комнате и остановился у огромного шкафа, украшенного вычурной резьбой. Кисе даже не сомневался, что этот шкаф из какого-нибудь восемнадцатого или девятнадцатого века. Или вообще с другой планеты. Кисе пристально изучал лицо Аомине, его задумчивый взгляд, чуть опущенные уголки губ и складку на лбу.  
  
Поморщившись от легкого головокружения, Кисе сел на постели, пытаясь придумать способ разбить эту неловкую тишину. Доктор доверил ему самое ценное, и он должен как-то отблагодарить его за это.   
  
— Я никому его не скажу, — прошептал Кисе, вставая с кровати. Тело было слабым, а перед глазами прыгали черные точки. Аомине фыркнул насмешливо, но уголки его губ приподнялись, а напряжение исчезло, будто по волшебству. — Но можно я буду называть тебя по имени?  
  
Аомине слегка нахмурился, а потом неуверенно кивнул.  
  
— Но только наедине, — пробормотал он, поднимая палец вверх.   
  
— Только наедине, — отозвался Кисе, смущаясь некой интимности момента.   
  
Они еще чуть-чуть помолчали. Кисе изучал светло-розовую пижаму, в которую был одет, и старался не думать о том, что именно Докт… Аомине его переодевал. От этой мысли по спине бежали мурашки, а щеки покрывались румянцем. Аомине тоже молчал, видимо, смущенный не меньше Кисе. Наверное, он не каждый день говорит кому-то свое имя…  
  
Вздохнув, Кисе сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, оглядывая комнату. Интересно, как глубоко в ТАРДИС они сейчас находятся? Может быть, это комната Доктора? А у него вообще есть комната?  
  
— У тебя такое напряженное лицо, — заметил Аомине с добродушной усмешкой. Кисе кивнул, поднимая на него взгляд. Это уже входило в привычку – постоянно пялиться на Аомине. На то, как он поправляет бабочку своими тонкими длинными пальцами. На его улыбки и ухмылки, отдающие слегка поехавшей крышей. Смотреть в его глаза, в синие-синие глаза, в которых, кажется, можно разглядеть звезды.  
  
Честно говоря, собственное поведение смущало Кисе, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог. Это же Доктор. Как можно вести себя ним иначе? Он же привлекает взгляд, как яркий метеор*! От него взгляд отрывать не хочется! Наверное, это все какая-нибудь магия Повелителей Времени…   
  
— Я задумался, — улыбнулся Кисе, ковыляя к двери. Аомине мгновенно оказался рядом и поддержал его под локоть.  
  
— О, понимаю. Со мной такое постоянно.  
  
Кисе рассмеялся. Все же Аомине чертов странный забавный инопланетянин. С синей телефонной будкой. Такое и по пьяни не придумать!  
  
— Нет, я думал о том, что у тебя японское имя. И выглядишь ты…  
  
Договорить Кисе не успел – его прервал обреченный стон Аомине. Тот смотрел на него со скорбью и осуждением.  
  
— А ты не думал о том, что это у японцев галлифрейские имена? — предположил Аомине, щуря глаза. Кисе пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Глупые чудесные люди, — с нежностью прошептал он, погладив Кисе по голове.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Аомине читал. Он уткнулся в какую-то толстенную книгу с непонятными письменами на обложке и сидел в таком положении больше часа, игнорируя окружающую реальность. Возможно, он полагал, что этой реальности нет, что Кисе и сам сможет разыскать свою одежду, а ТАРДИС не будет ему в этом мешать. ТАРДИС, впрочем, и не мешала, но и не помогала, как бы Кисе ни пытался уговорить будку. Вскоре он уже начал подозревать, что Аомине его разыграл, сказав, что ТАРДИС живая.  
  
Аомине не очень шли очки, они делали его смешным и похожим на стрекозу-переростка. Кисе, сдавшись и оставшись в розовой пижаме, уселся на ступеньку, в очередной раз изучая профиль Аомине. Тот слегка хмурился, вглядываясь в незнакомые Кисе символы. Интересно, почему ТАРДИС их не перевела?  
  
Внезапно Аомине захлопнул фолиант и швырнул его на панель, радостно улыбаясь. Кисе подскочил на месте, расплачиваясь за это очередной порцией головокружения.  
  
— И что ты там долго изучал?— он с любопытством посмотрел на Аомине. Тот улыбнулся своей фирменной слегка маньячной улыбкой.  
  
— Как вылечить тебя! — радостно объявил он, и Кисе только глаза закатил. А еще Доктором себя называет! — Кстати, милая пижама. Я люблю пижамы. Пижамы – это круто.  
  
— Я бы предпочел переодеться, — отозвался Кисе, недовольно щуря глаза. Аомине пожал плечами и развел руками, ткнув пальцем куда-то вглубь ТАРДИС. Кисе покачал головой, выразительно приподнимая брови и намекая, что больше блуждать по бесконечным коридорам будки не собирается. Нет, ТАРДИС ему нравилась, но вот лабиринты - не очень. Особенно лабиринты внутри машины времени.  
  
В итоге Аомине, взяв Кисе за руку, потащил его по коридорам. Они остановились у витой лестницы, вокруг которой повсюду висела одежда. Модная и дорогая, дешевая и уродливая, старая и новая, вполне нормальная и похожая на плод нездоровой фантазии… Одежды было столько, что Кисе, проглотив какой-то жалкий мяукающий звук, застыл на месте, пораженно оглядывая вокруг.  
  
Кисе был моделью и часто видел много разнообразных шмоток. Но это… Это превосходило любое представление! Захотелось убежать и спрятаться, но Аомине крепко держал его за руку, видимо, заранее предчувствуя приступ паники.   
  
— Это ты еще бассейн не видел! — заговорщицки подмигнул он, толкнув Кисе вперед. — Выбирай, не стесняйся!   
  
Кисе неуверенно поднялся по лестнице, разглядывая весь этот внушительный гардероб. Несмотря на профессию, кокетство ему не было свойственно, и он собирался поскорее выбрать что-нибудь из этой кучи одежды.   
  
Аомине остался внизу, достав какой-то приборчик и начав тыкать в него отверткой. Отвертка слегка жужжала, загораясь зеленым на вершине, и Аомине довольно ухмылялся. Кисе печально вздохнул, поняв, что толку от него сейчас не будет, и продолжил самостоятельно выбирать одежду. Что оказалось на удивление тяжело.   
  
— Аомине-чи! — позвал Кисе, переодевшись в синюю футболку и странного покроя бриджи. — Аомине-чи, я нормально выгляжу?  
  
Аомине завис, забыв про свою отвертку и приборчик.   
  
— Прости, что?   
  
— Как я выгляжу? — терпеливо повторил Кисе, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу и стараясь не смотреть на Аомине, который глупо и ошарашено моргал.  
  
— Нет. Ты назвал меня… «Аомине-чи» — прошептал он, нервно облизывая губы.   
  
— Ну да, — Кисе кивнул, выгибая бровь. — Тебе не нравится? Обидно звучит? Ты дуешься?  
  
— Нет! — Доктор поспешно замахал руками, выронил отвертку, выругался на незнакомом языке и наконец повернулся к Кисе. — Нет. Просто… никто никогда не называл меня так… Знаешь, даже моя жена… Та, что знала мое имя, — поспешил уточнить Аомине тоскливо, — никогда меня так не звала. Она говорила «сладкий». И «дорогой».  
  
Кисе нахмурился. Почему-то упоминание об этой загадочной жене Доктора заставило сердце тоскливо сжаться. В конце концов, почему у Доктора не может быть любимой женщины? А то, как она зовет Доктора, вообще его не касается!  
  
— Похоже, ты в порядке, — заметил Аомине спустя несколько секунд. Кисе кивнул, отмечая про себя, что головокружение больше не беспокоит, а желудок перестал прилипать к горлу. — Гениальное решение! Всего-то надо было увеличить поток нано-частиц. Они похожи на нано-ботов, но у меня таких не водится, все забываю достать немного! Помню знакомство с капитаном Такао! Тогда мы с Роуз залетели на огонек на Вторую Мировую, кажется, был вторник. И тут Такао со своими нано-ботами!   
  
Воспоминание было явно приятным, и Аомине улыбнулся, начав мурлыкать себе под нос какой-то незамысловатый мотивчик. Кисе вздохнул еще раз, сожалея, что знает об этом чудаке так мало. Хотелось узнать каждую деталь его жизни, от рождения до настоящего момента!   
  
— Кстати, я хотел спросить про ту планету, — Кисе неуверенно махнул рукой куда-то за спину. Воспоминания о помосте живо встали перед глазами. — Что у них за проклятье? Им можно как-то помочь?..  
  
Аомине устало посмотрел на него, и в его глазах плеснулась боль, смотреть на которую было невыносимо. Почему-то страдания Аомине казались во много раз страшнее собственных. Всю боль хотелось стереть из него, чтобы на губах вновь засияла улыбка.  
  
— О, Кисе Рёта! Чудесный добрый человек Кисе Рёта! — вздохнул Аомине, подходя ближе и грустно ухмыляясь. — Я бы так хотел помочь им, так хотел! Но я не могу!   
  
— Почему? — тут же озадачился Кисе. Он успел возвести Доктора в ранг всемогущих божеств и теперь не понимал его бессилия. Аомине покачал головой и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, меряя шагами гардеробную и иногда взбираясь на первые ступеньки лестницы. Похоже, он просто физически не мог долго находиться на одном месте, словно Вселенная сама давала ему пинок под зад.   
  
— Время оно… — Аомине задумчиво прикусил губу и вздохнул. — Оно неоднородное… Есть время в общем, а есть отдельно чье-то время… И время изгибается, вертится, скручивается, путается… Но никогда не пересекается. Как скрещивающиеся прямые.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты объясняешь мне суть времени на примере скрещивающихся прямых?   
  
— Да. Нет. Но если тебе так проще, то да, — выпалил Аомине и замолчал, прожигая Кисе недовольным взглядом. — В общем, есть начало времени и есть его конец. И то, и другое, очень далеко от нашей временной точки, можешь не спрашивать. Очень-очень-очень далеко. По этой временной линии от начала и до конца развивается мир, движется все, живет пространство… все по порядку. Что-то было раньше, что-то – позже… Обычно люди рождаются, живут и умирают. Их временные линии не выбиваются из основного потока. А есть мы – путешественники во времени. Наша временная линия – переплетенный клубок, дай кто-нибудь мудрый терпения распутать.  
  
Аомине уселся на ступеньку лестницы и похлопал рядом с собой, подзывая Кисе сесть рядом. Тот охотно принял предложение и замер, чувствуя горячий бок Аомине своим.   
  
— Вчера мы были в будущем, завтра отправимся в прошлое… И везде мы совершаем какие-нибудь поступки, которые вписываются в общих ход времени. Наши линии отпечатываются, словно штампы на времени. И нам заказан путь туда, где мы были, в тот временной промежуток. Иначе мы рискуем встретить самих себя. То есть, если бы ты погиб там, и мне захотелось бы спасти тебя и для этого мне бы нужно было вернуться в прошлое, я бы не смог. Потому что пересек бы свою собственную временную линию, а этого совершать ни в коем случае нельзя! Случился бы временной парадокс, и даже я не знаю, чем это все могло бы обернуться!   
  
Кисе потер виски.  
  
— Это все очень сложно, — пробормотал он и прикрыл глаза. — Но, кажется, я уловил твою мысль.  
  
— Это хорошо, — Аомине фыркнул и продолжил. — Когда-то давно я и еще один Повелитель Времени прибыли на эту планету. На самом деле на ней нет никакого проклятья. То, что с ними происходит вполне естественно… Но тот Повелитель Времени, мой друг… Он был моим близким другом, он решил подшутить. Он вроде как телепат…   
  
Аомине замолчал и уставился в пространство перед собой долгим немигающим взглядом. Он даже стал выглядеть, будто болел и температурил. Кисе ободряюще сжал его руку, поглаживая ладонь.  
  
— Он внушил им, что они прокляты. Клянусь, внушил шутки ради! И внушил, что для снятия проклятья нужны десять блондинов. Тогда я выглядел иначе, у меня были светлые волосы, — он усмехнулся. — У нас с Мастером очень странные отношения. Он так шутил, — Кисе нахмурился. Как можно так шутить?! — Я забыл об этом проклятье, когда привез тебя сюда, прости за это. Я не могу отменить этот гипноз Мастера, много раз пробовал, а свою временную линию мне пересекать нельзя.   
  
Они посидели в молчании. Кисе отчаянно размышлял над сказанным, а Аомине вспоминал давно прошедшее, грустно улыбаясь и сжимая кулаки. В гардеробной было тихо, и Кисе слегка клонило в сон. Но мозг, взбудораженный безумным количество информации и эмоций, работал, не желая отключаться.  
  
— Кажется, мне нужно отдохнуть, — Кисе встал и потянулся. Мышцы, успевшие и затечь в тесноте лестницы, приятно заныли.   
  
— Ты хочешь домой? — тихо спросил Аомине, поднимая на него грустный взгляд.   
  
— Домой? — Кисе нахмурился. — Было бы неплохо заскочить повидать сестер после этого приключения, — он улыбнулся, наблюдая за мрачнеющим Доктором. — А потом можно махнуть в прошлое и посмотреть на Датэ Масамунэ.  
  
Аомине недоверчиво на него посмотрел, а потом расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
  
— Домой? — со смешком спросил он, направляясь в комнату управления.  
  
— Ага, — рассмеялся Кисе, семеня следом.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
## Примечания:

  
*«Он привлекал невольно взор, как ночью яркий метеор,  
Что звездный бороздит простор над островом Шалотт».  
Альфред Теннисон «Волшебница Шалотт»  



	7. 2х1. Психи из синей будки

 

 

_Самое лучшее приключение - то, которое можно с кем-то разделить_

  
  
  
Токио не изменился. Вообще, странно было бы ждать каких-либо изменений после, как сказал Аомине, пятичасового отсутствия. Большой город бежал вперед, их тут же окружили люди, которые и знать не знали о том, что происходит за сотни световых лет от них. Не знали о прекрасной планете с морями, вода которых пылает. Не знали о маленькой синей будке, которая внутри больше самого Токио!   
  
Аомине непринужденно шагал рядом с ним, с легким интересом поглядывая по сторонам, словно впитывая в себя этот огромный город с его спешащими по делам жителями. Наверное, он казался Аомине очень маленьким после всего того, что тот видел и знал. Кисе не решался спрашивать.   
  
— Куда сначала собираешься пойти? — спросил Аомине, когда они свернули с главных шумных улиц. — Сразу домой?   
  
Кисе покачал головой. Солнце неторопливо ползло к горизонту, постепенно скрываясь за шпилями высоток.   
  
— Я потерял ключи в той заварушке, — отозвался он и зевнул. Выспаться в ТАРДИС нормально не получилось, и Кисе надеялся восполнить эту потерю дома. — Надо заскочить к семпаю за запасными.  
  
  
— У меня есть звуковая отвертка, — хмыкнул Аомине, доставая свою любимицу из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Кисе фыркнул и укоризненно посмотрел на Аомине. Тот рассеяно и немного обиженно пожал плечами и убрал отвергнутую отвертку. Кисе не так уж и много общался с ним, но успел понять, что Доктор любит три вещи: ТАРДИС, отвертку и приключения.  
  
Честно говоря, при одной мысли о приключениях неспокойно екало сердце, но желание увидеть прошлое и будущее просто сводило с ума. К тому же, расставаться с Аомине совершенно не хотелось. Да и как теперь он будет жить? После всего?.. Он не сможет!   
  
  
Помотав головой, Кисе отогнал мрачные мысли. Не хватало еще расстраиваться по несуществующему поводу.   
  
  
До Касамацу они добрались довольно быстро. С ТАРДИС было бы еще проще, заметил Аомине, но слушать его Кисе не стал. Объяснять неожиданное появление в квартире семпая будки совсем не хотелось… Да и как это объяснить, не выглядя при это чокнутым?!   
  
Звонок почему-то обнаружился выше, чем Кисе запомнил, да и выглядел он как-то иначе. Прикусив губу и мысленно отпинав себя за невнимательность, Кисе позвонил. Пару минут была полная тишина, а потом дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге вырос весьма небритый Касамацу-семпай. Он удивленно уставился на заявившуюся парочку, и Кисе даже не успел удивиться появлению столь бурной растительности за каких-то пять часов. Касамацу выругался и со всей силы зарядил Аомине в челюсть.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
— Год! Целый год! — Касамацу ударил кулаком по стене. Кисе сжался на диване рядом с Аомине, который прикладывал отвертку к ноющей челюсти. — Ты просто исчез! Тебя нигде не было, нигде! Полиция сбилась с ног, твои сестры почти с ума посходили, я молчу о твоих родителях! А я?! Ты знаешь, что чувствовал я?!   
  
Касамацу выдохнул и устало плюхнулся на стул. Из него будто выдернули стержень, заставляющий держать спину прямо, и он сгорбился, опустив плечи. Кисе пристыжено молчал, не зная, что и сказать. В конце концов, это не только вина Доктора, промазавшего на год, но и его самого, ринувшегося в след за ним, никому ничего не сказав. Но разве можно было не ринуться?!   
  
— Прости, — тихо пробормотал Кисе. Аомине покачал головой виновато и коснулся руки своего спутника, тоже безмолвно прося прощения. Кисе неуверенно ему улыбнулся, чувствуя мягкое тепло, окутывающее его с ног до головы.   
  
Касамацу повернулся к ним, оценил их язык жестов и переглядок и раздраженно фыркнул. Кисе с сожалением отметил, что Касамацу будто бы даже немного постарел, хотя, возможно, так казалось из-за давно небритой щетины.   
  
— А ты? Где ты его держал целый год? — Касамацу обвиняюще ткнул в Аомине пальцем. Тот нахмурился и сердито поджал губы. Видимо, не забыл, как Касамацу тыкал в него пистолетом.   
  
  
— Я его не держал, мы путешествовали по Вселенной, — недовольно отозвал Аомине, явно раздраженный тем, что это приходится повторять во второй раз. По его взгляду Кисе видел, сколь невысокого мнения он об умственном развитии Касамацу.   
  
Тот выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и со всей силы ударил кулаком по столу. Маленькая вазочка подпрыгнула от удара, чуть не перевернувшись. Кисе прижался к Аомине плотнее. Ему никогда не доводилось видеть Касамацу в таком гневе.   
  
— Это я уже слышал, вы, чертовы психи! Но вы думаете, что я поверю в эту чушь? — он приподнял брови и посмотрел на Кисе. — Если вы спутались, сбежали куда-то и там тр… кхм, как кролики, то не надо прикрывать это россказнями о космических кораблях!  
  
Кисе застонал, а Аомине так сжал в кулаке отвертку, что она печально мигнула зеленым. Он тут же спохватился: нежно погладил ее по фонарику и убрал в карман.   
  
— Между мной и Кисе нет никаких отношений, тем более отношений сексуального характера, — раздраженно заявил Аомине. — И если ты не способен понять этого, то мне искренне жаль окружающих тебя людей!   
  
Теперь они оба смотрели друг на друга, словно псы, готовые вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Кисе сглотнул. Не сказать, что Доктора он знал очень долго, но ему казалось, что тот обычно не злится так сильно. Но, видимо, и его можно довести.   
  
  
Касамацу закатил глаза и, вскочив, подошел к окну, прислонившись к прохладному стеклу лбом. Аомине откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что иметь дело с упертым глупым человеком не хочет и не будет. Иногда он напоминал ребенка, и это Кисе находил очень милым. Он вообще не находил в Докторе отрицательных качеств. Как ему это удавалось, Кисе не понимал, но готов был вечно смотреть на Доктора со слепым обожанием во взгляде.   
  
— Давайте вы прекратите злиться друг на друга, пожалуйста, — Кисе потер виски. Голова начинала немного болеть. — Касамацу-семпай, если хочешь, мы тебе докажем, что это правда. Ао… Доктор, ты должен понимать, что в это трудно поверить, не так ли?  
  
Все это напоминало разговор с двумя непослушными малышами. Кисе усмехнулся сравнению, вспоминая, что один этих малышей тысячелетний Повелитель Времени с далекой планеты. Видимо, Аомине тоже об этом подумал, а потому усмехнулся и кивнул.  
  
— И как же вы собрались это доказывать? — недоверчиво приподнял бровь Касамацу.   
  
— Мы можем, например, отправиться в прошлое или в будущее, в любую точку Вселенной, — взял на себя смелость предложить Кисе, чувствуя, как перехватывает дух от таких перспектив. Аомине поощрительно сжал его пальцы, и Кисе не смог сдержать улыбки. — Но мы собирались отправляться в прошлое, посмотреть на Масамунэ-сама.   
  
Касамацу выдохнул, пытаясь не начать орать на непутевого Кисе. В путешествия во времени он, конечно, не верил, а какая-то связь между этими двумя была слишком очевидна. Но пусть лучше уж они покажут ему эту будку и Датэ Масамунэ, чем окажется, что они посходили с ума и сидят на наркотиках. Хотя, наркоманами они не выглядели.   
  
— Отлично, вперед, — он кивнул, переводя взгляд с Кисе на Доктора и обратно.   
  
— Сначала соберемся нормально, — отозвался Кисе. — Мы же за этим сюда прилетели.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Кисе было очень стыдно, но к еще одной истерике, которую наверняка закатят сестры и родители, он был не готов. Поэтому он тихо проник в безлюдный дом, забрал нужные вещи и оставил записку о том, что он жив и здоров, окончательно забыв про желание отдохнуть. Касамацу неодобрительно цыкнул, зато Аомине весело подмигнул, кажется, полностью поощряя глупое поведение. А Кисе все никак не мог понять, какой же он на самом деле: безбашенный и юный или древний и мудрый. Все это уживалось в Докторе совершенно спокойно, полностью сбивая с толку.  
  
Касамацу недоверчиво рассматривал будку. Будка была синяя, деревянная и совершенно обыкновенная. И на ней почему-то было написано слово "полиция". Он обернулся к Кисе, который опять восторженно пялился на Доктора, отвечавшего на этот щенячий взгляд благосклонной улыбкой. Мысленно сплюнув, Касамацу отворил дверь и шагнул внутрь будки.   
  
И тут же вышел, прижимая ладонь к забившемуся испуганной пташкой сердцу. Посмотрел на будку, на Доктора и Кисе. И снова на будку.  
  
— Она… — начал было Касамацу, но его прервали.  
  
— … Больше внутри, чем снаружи, — хором заявили Кисе и Доктор, будто репетировали. — Люди всегда так говорят, — заметил Доктор спокойно и зашел внутрь, оставив дверь открытой. Кисе скользнул следом, не переставая счастливо улыбаться. Касамацу покачал головой и тоже зашел в будку.  
  
Кисе весело крутился у панели, иногда поглядывая на ошарашенного Касамацу. И если он сам был готов поверить в любое чудо, то семпай все воспринимал более скептично. Наверное, это шок для него. Кисе ободряюще улыбнулся, садясь рядом на небольших ступеньках. Аомине носился за их спинами, бормоча какую-то заумную чушь, до слуха Кисе то и дело долетали сложные слова, которые он ни понять не мог, ни выговорить.   
  
— Это… Очень, — Касамацу развел руками, вздыхая. — Поверить не могу.   
  
— Это реально, — Кисе мягко сжал его руку. — Мы отправляемся в прошлое.  
  
И в этот момент Аомине коротко хохотнул, ТАРДИС дернулась, все зашумело и до слуха донеслось полубезумное «Allons-y!». Кисе расхохотался, слегка заваливаясь назад и с наслаждением вслушиваясь в ставший любимым звук «вурп-вурп».   
  
Их мотало во все стороны, Касамацу пытался держаться хоть за что-нибудь, ругался на Кисе, который вцепился в него, подвывая какой-то песне на языке, явно не принадлежащем людям. Было хорошо. И легко-легко.   
  
  
Сколько продолжалось это безумие, не мог сказать ни Касамацу, ни Кисе, ни сам Доктор, бабочка которого уползла куда-то набок, а плащ перекрутился до неузнаваемости.   
  
— Какие-то возмущения во временных вихрях, — задумчиво протянул Аомине и, подпрыгнув и выхватив отвертку, поспешил к двери. Касамацу и Кисе переглянулись, одновременно пожав плечами, и поспешили следом.   
  
Доктор застыл перед ТАРДИС статуей себе самому в полный рост. Кисе недоуменно огляделся по сторонам и тоже замер, судорожно глотая воздух.  
  
— Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но в начале периода Эдо не было такой архитектуры, — осторожно заметил Касамацу. — И что это за летающая урна?


	8. 2х2. Далеки

Аомине сглотнул и отшатнулся назад, невольно вжимаясь в Кисе спиной. А отшатнуться и правда было от чего! Повсюду возвышались небоскребы, между которыми сновало что-то летающее, что и обозвать было непонятно как. Создавалось впечатление, что они попали не в прошлое, а в будущее!   
  
Аомине дернулся и, немного неловко оттолкнув Кисе и Касамацу с дороги, залез обратно в будку, тут же кинувшись к приборной панели и начав что-то судорожно на ней нажимать, поглядывая периодически на небольшой экранчик.  
  
Кисе переглянулся с Касамацу и пожал плечами. Он уже успел запомнить, что с Аомине не бывает нормально, только шиворот-навыворот, наперекосяк, странно и немного страшно. Весь Аомине был таким – сплошной нелепицей, будто бы сшитый по кускам, надерганным из разных вселенных и времен.   
  
— Что-то случилось? — Кисе тоже вернулся внутрь будки. Касамацу тихонько переминался у двери, еще толком не освоившись. — Доктор…  
  
Аомине вскинул голову, посмотрел на него, но словно бы и не заметил, а потом взлохматил волосы и с большим остервенением принялся тыкать в какие-то кнопки, дергать за рычажки и бормотать себе что-то под нос быстро-быстро. Кисе замолчал, не став отвлекать. Предчувствие неприятного сюрприза свернулось в животе ядовитой змеей. Ну зачем же они семпая взяли?! Ладно сам Кисе, что ему?! Но Касамацу-семпай!   
  
Кисе обернулся и посмотрел на потерянного Касамацу, мявшего в руках край джинсовой куртки, в которую был одет. Внутри все дернулось от вины – ну не умеет он нормально с семпаем. Не сдержав порыва, Кисе подошел поближе и неуверенно обнял Касамацу, будто боясь, что его укусят. Но Касамацу с готовностью ответил на объятье, стискивая покрепче в руках.   
  
— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Кисе, поглядывая на Аомине, который зло стукнул по панели, заставив искры взметнуться в воздух. — Доктор сейчас разберется.   
  
Аомине, будто услышав его тихие слова, повернулся к ним и замер, глядя Кисе в глаза. На секунду показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло недовольство объятьями, но лишь на секунду.   
  
— Мне очень жаль, — Аомине опустил вниз голову.   
  
Кисе затаил дыхание, чувствуя, как срывается в пропасть. Все то время, что они общались, Аомине выглядел таким несчастным лишь когда говорил про Галлифрей.   
  
— Что такое?   
  
— Мы в прошлом, — Аомине потер переносицу. — Но прошлого больше нет.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они крадучись пробирались сквозь каменные джунгли. Хотя Кисе сильно сомневался, что эти огромные небоскребы были сделаны из камня. ТАРДИС Аомине сделал невидимой и засунул ключ куда-то вглубь своего плаща. Он ничего не объяснял, просто быстро и четко шел вперед, будто бы забыв о своих спутниках. Только иногда он оборачивался назад и убеждался, что они рядом.   
  
Кисе сначала пытался добиться от Аомине внятного ответа, а потом бросил это дело, просто следуя за ним. У Касамацу просто не оставалось выбора.   
  
В какой-то момент Аомине осторожно выглянул из-за угла и резко отшатнулся обратно. В небольшом проулочке, где они стояли было темно и тихо, никто сюда не забредал. Вообще, за все то время, что они шли, прячась в тени лабиринтов из высоток, им не встретился ни один человек. Это пугало.   
  
— Придется выждать, — тихо пробормотал Аомине и уселся на корточки, опершись о стену. Кисе тут же пристроился рядом. Аомине смотрел прямо перед собой, выводя пальцами по мокрому бетону какие-то знаки. Кисе сжал его руку, склоняя голову на плечо, стремясь поделиться своим теплом, собой, успокоить, уберечь.   
  
Касамацу присел напротив, поглядывая в небольшой проход между высотками. Мимо них двигались те самые «урны», которые он раньше видел в небе. Их было много – длинным рядом они двигались прямо по улице.   
  
— Что это за штуковины? — Касамацу нервно заломил пальцы, покусывая нижнюю губу. От «урн» исходила неясная опасность, он чувствовал это, а своей интуиции Касамацу привык доверять.  
  
— Д **а** леки, — как-то устало отозвался Доктор и покачал головой. На губах застыла горьковатая насмешка – он явно понимал больше, чем и Кисе и Касамацу вместе взятые. — Верные враги…  
  
— У тебя есть враги? — Кисе приподнял брови и заерзал. От долгого сидения на корточках начали ныть колени и спина. — Враг… не слишком громкое слово?  
  
Аомине тихонько рассмеялся и несильно щелкнул Кисе по носу, с нежностью поглядывая на него. Кисе насупился и отвел взгляд, неосознанно переплетая их пальцы. Аомине был надежным, развеивая одним своим взглядом все тревоги.   
  
— Недоброжелателями далеков точно не назовешь, — хмыкнул Аомине и покосился на колонну, двигающуюся по улице. — Скажу больше – меня мечтает прикончить половина Вселенной.   
  
Кисе закашлялся куда-то Аомине в плечо. Касамацу оскалился, полностью разделяя желание воинствующей половины Вселенной. Смотреть на неожиданно теплые отношения между этими двумя было крайне мучительно. Была это ревность, или еще что… Касамацу не знал, не мог понять, да и не хотел, если честно. Чувства никогда не были его сильной стороной.   
  
— Так, а что именно с этими далеками, не хочешь поделиться? — Касамацу выразительно посмотрел на Доктора, поглаживающего притихшего Кисе по голове. — По мне так это огромные урны. Или перечницы.  
  
— Это самые опасные существа во Вселенной. За исключением, может быть, Повелителей Времени. Те на меня так вообще ужас наводили, — он мрачно рассмеялся, и Кисе недовольно посмотрел на Касамацу. — Они мутанты, монстры. Все, чего они хотят – это уничтожение всего сущего. Им не нужны земли и рабы. Им нужно только уничтожать. И в первую очередь, они хотели бы уничтожить меня, но не об этом речь.  
  
Аомине замолчал, стараясь справиться с невольной дрожью во всем теле. Сколько бы раз он ни встречался с далеками, сколько бы раз он ни рассказывал о них своим спутникам… Каждый раз перед глазами вставал горящий Галлифрей. Каждый раз. Это начинало раздражать, но он был на удивление привязан к этой планете для космического космополита.   
  
— В общем-то, они и Повелители Времени развязали ужасную войну. Войну Времени. О, они выпустили в мир такое зло… Они творили такой хаос и сеяли такие разрушения… Никто такого не заслужил, никто, — Аомине сглотнул и покосился на внимательно слушающих его спутников. — После этой войны не уцелел никто: ни мой народ, ни далеки.   
  
— Но… — Кисе выразительно покосился на начавшую истощаться колонну.   
  
— Да, — Аомине не смог не ухмыльнуться. — Они всегда возвращаются. Всегда. Я перестал уже думать, откуда они только берутся раз за разом. Неубиваемые космические тараканы!   
  
Они вновь замолчали. Кисе переваривал информацию, все крепче цепляясь за руку Доктора. В конце концов, Кисе немного за двадцать, он почти ничего не видел в этой жизни, а самой большой его потерей был попугай в пятилетнем возрасте. А Доктору… Доктору была тысяча лет, он видел весь мир, он потерял свой народ, свою планету… Кисе и не снилось такое! И он совсем не знал, как утешить Аомине.   
  
— И что эти тараканы делают на Земле в прошлом? И что ты там говорил про отсутствие прошлого? — Касамацу потер виски. Информация не радовала, и липкий страх постепенно отвоевывал позиции.   
  
— Вибли-вобли, тайми-вайми, — фыркнул Аомине и по-мальчишески ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Что ещё за «вубли»? Какое нафиг «вайми»? — Касамацу грозно нахмурился. Кисе легко улыбнулся, съезжая с корточек на задницу и с наслаждением вытягивая ноги.   
  
— Парадокс, они создали парадокс, — пояснил Аомине как само собой разумеющееся. — Это Нью-Йорк. Вернее, Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Йорк, — выговорил невероятно гордый собой Доктор, сверкнув синим глазами. — Вы, люди, понастроили этих Йорков по всем планетам, аж тошно. Никакой фантазии. Так вот, парадокс. Они переместили этот Нью-Йорк в прошлое, уничтожив тем самым прошлое. Они просто схватили кусок одного времени и нашлепали его на другое время.   
  
Аомине обвел взглядом непонимающие лица и закатил глаза с выражением великомученика. Кисе стыдливо потупился, а Касамацу раздраженно фыркнул.   
  
— Ну, представьте, что период Эдо – это желтая краска, а период, из которого взяли Нью-Йорк – черная. И теперь представьте, что на желтую краску намешали черной. Желтой краски больше не будет.   
  
— Серьезно? — Кисе приподнял бровь, вспоминая объяснение Доктора про удачу и временные линии.   
  
— Нет, — вздохнул Аомине. — Но если вам так проще, то да. Неважно! Важно то, что они уничтожили прошлое. Его больше нет. Мы в прошлом-будущем. Это сложно. Очень. Не пытайтесь понять, просто поверьте. И я совершенно точно не знаю, зачем им это понадобилось, как они это сделали, и что тут происходит. И опережая ваш вопрос, я понятия не имею, жив ли Датэ Масамунэ.   
  
Кисе и Касамацу в очередной раз переглянулись. Творилось что-то дикое, и они оказались в самом эпицентре. 


	9. 2х3. Капитан

**Капитан Джек** :  _Кому_  вообще нужна звуковая отвёртка?  
 **Доктор** : Мне!  
 **Капитан Джек** : Кто смотрит на отвёртку и думает, «О, может ли она быть чуточку больше... _звуковой_?»  
 **Доктор** : Что, тебе никогда не было  _скучно_? Не было длинных ночей? Не надо было полки вешать?

  
  
  
  
Далеки продолжали двигаться, и, казалось, что их бесконечное множество. Кисе сглотнул, прижимаясь к Аомине, стараясь осмыслить все, что тот рассказал. Было страшно до нервной дрожи, но где-то глубоко внутри росла уверенность, что Аомине под силу решить любую проблему, справиться с любой бедой. Тепло, исходящее от Аомине согревало и успокаивало, и Кисе, так и не успевший выспаться дома, задремал, склонив голову на плечо.   
  
Аомине молчал, изредка поглядывая на мрачного и задумчивого Касамацу. Злость на себя самого никак не проходила, и он в который раз обещал себе, что больше в жизни не возьмет никого с собой. Сколько можно наступать на одни и те же грабли! Сколько можно терять друзей по своей глупости, из-за своего эгоизма?!  
  
— Мне жаль, что я втянул вас в это, — тихо произнес Аомине, нежно поглаживая Кисе по голове. — Так жаль.   
  
Касамацу фыркнул, недовольно следя за рукой Доктора. Ревность была какая-то глупая. Скорее и ревность, а… Касамацу и назвать свое чувство не мог. Будто он строгий родитель, чадушко которого собираются развращать.   
  
— Лучше придумай, как все исправить, — нехотя отозвался Касамацу. — Кисе верит в тебя, наверное, влюбился по уши. Не обмани его доверия.   
  
Аомине сглотнул и кивнул, пододвигаясь еще ближе, чем был. Кисе вызывал толпу чувств, и это заставляло нервничать. Он привык, что в этой регенерации он ленив, отстранен и надменен. А с Кисе он тут же становился другим человеком. Более веселым, более открытым. Более счастливым?..  
  
Для него никогда не существовало фразы «знакомы слишком мало». Довольно глупо для того, кто за один день может побывать и в прошлом, и в будущем. Для того, кто чувствует вращение планеты под своими ногами. Он всегда мгновенно влюблялся в людей, и в Кисе он влюбился точно так же. Яркой сладкой вспышкой, грозой, быстрой молнией. Влюбился, и ничего не хотел с этим делать. Да и не мог.   
  
Старый глупый Доктор.   
  
В этот момент раздался свист рассекаемого воздуха, и посреди проулка что-то шлепнулось. Кисе испуганно дернулся, широко распахнув глаза, а Касамацу тут же подскочил, бросив взволнованный взгляд на колонну далеков. Те не обратили на шум внимания.   
  
Упавшее нечто не подавало признаков жизни, и Аомине рискнул приблизиться, выставляя перед собой отвертку. Конечно, едва ли она спасет его от каких-либо агрессивных действий, но это давало ощущение всемогущества. Парень и его отвертка. Одни против всей Вселенной…   
  
Нечто оказалось человеком, одетым в длинный сине-серый плащ. У человека были темные растрепанные волосы, красивые черты лица и довольно наглое выражение на этом самом лице. Если, конечно, это возможно, потому что парень определенно был мертв, свалившись с такой огромной высоты. И определенно, он был знаком Аомине.  
  
— О, Боже, — Кисе изумленно выдохнул, вцепившись Аомине в плечо и с диким ужасом глядя на лужу крови, которая растекалась под головой парня. — Доктор… Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
  
Касамацу судорожно сглотнул. Он видел трупы, он же полицейский, в конце концов, но сейчас это казалось почему-то неестественно жутким. Может, все дело в Докторе с его странной аурой доброго волшебника, может, в месте, где они очутились… Но внутри все сжалось от иррационального страха. Возможно, это от того, что парень-то шлепнулся прямо с неба…  
  
— С этим надо было что-то делать несколько столетий назад, — отмахнулся Аомине и присел на карточки рядом с парнем и похлопал того по щекам.   
  
— Доктор… — Кисе нервно облизал губы и посмотрел вверх. Небоскребы уходили куда-то за облака. — Он мертв.   
  
— Спасибо, что сказал, — вяло съехидничал Аомине и мрачно вздохнул. В этот момент парень дернулся и резко открыл глаза, сделав судорожный вздох. Кисе издал какой-то странный звук, больше всего напоминавший писк, и схватил Касамацу за локоть. — Доброе утро, капитан Такао.   
  
Парень, которого Доктор назвал Такао, глупо улыбнулся, поднял руку и со всей силы ударил себя по щеке. Глухо охнув, Такао, продолжая глупо улыбаться, сел и в упор уставился на Аомине.  
  
— Доктор, — пробормотал Такао, будто не веря себе. — Ты…  
  
Аомине мученически возвел глаза к небу и встал с корточек, протянув Такао руку. Тот с готовностью взялся за нее и быстро встал на ноги, едва поморщившись.   
  
— Как ты здесь оказался? — все еще не отводя взгляда от Аомине поинтересовался Такао. — И ты сменил шкурку? Очаровательно!   
  
  
— У меня с неприятностями особая… глубокая связь, — мрачно пошутил Аомине и, критически осмотрев парня, решил, что тот в полном порядке. — А вот что здесь делаешь ты? Разве тебе не полагается сидеть в двадцать первом веке и возглавлять Торчвуд?   
  
— Ммм, нет, — Такао ослепительно улыбнулся и кашлянул. — Неприятности так и манили. На самом деле я хотел прощупать почву, чтобы сводить сюда на свидание Мидориму. Хорошо, что с собой его не захватил.   
  
Аомине не стал больше ничего спрашивать, выразительно скривившись. Такао наконец повернулся к спутникам и замер, рассматривая их. Кисе и Касамацу тоже замерли, до сих пор не отойдя от шока, вызванного чудесным воскрешением.  
  
— Он японец, — Кисе обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Такао и вперил гневный взгляд в Аомине.   
  
— Да, он японец, — не стал спорить тот. Кисе печально вздохнул, отчаявшись понять, что происходит в его жизни.  
  
— Мило, — улыбнулся Такао, и на его щеках появились трогательные ямочки. — Мое появление было достаточно беспардонным, но все же. Позвольте представиться. Капитан Такао Казунари. Для друзей просто Такао. Для очаровательных девушек и юношей, просто Такао. И отдельно для Доктора просто Такао.   
  
— Кисе Рёта, — Кисе широко улыбнулся в ответ. — А этот хмурый парень - мой семпай Касамацу Юкио  
  
Касамацу обиженно крякнул, поняв, что до Кисе появился еще один охотник. Сам он, кстати, сверкнуть капитанскими погонами не мог, но в ближайшее время собирался дослужиться. Между тем, чертов капитан взял руку улыбающегося Кисе и приложился губами к тыльной стороне. Со стороны Доктора послышался глухой недовольный рык, и Такао, весело сверкнув глазами, отстранился.   
  
— Даю хороший совет, — прокашлялся Аомине, когда Кисе посмотрел на него удивленно и немного виновато. — Держись от капитана подальше. И не целуйся с ним. А ты, — он повернулся к невинно улыбающемуся Такао и грозно нахмурил брови. — Не. Флиртуй. С. Моими. Спутниками.   
  
Такао выразительно выгнул бровь и насмешливо цокнул языком. Кисе только задумался, бывает ли этот парень серьезным, как Такао перестал изображать неукротимое веселье и тревожно посмотрел вверх. Очень медленно, будто бы никуда не торопясь, вниз, к ним в проулок, медленно планировали далеки. У Кисе пересохло в горле, а по спине запрыгали ледяные мурашки.   
  
— Что будем делать? — сглотнул он, глядя на крепко сжавшего отвертку Аомине. По его лицу медленно распылалась шальная улыбка, от которой сладко щемило сердце, и хмыкнул.  
  
— Есть три варианта. Первый – бежать.  
  
— Второй? — осторожно уточнил Касамацу.  
  
— Бежать, — ухмыляясь еще безумнее, отозвался Аомине.  
  
— И третий, — безнадежно махнув рукой, Кисе покосился на семпая.   
  
— Бежать! — подтвердил его догадку Доктор, схватил за руку и помчался прочь, выставив перед собой отвертку.   
  
Сзади раздался топот – их догоняли Касамацу и Такао. Очередное приключение с Доктором превратилось в бег. Неудивительно, что он в такой хорошей форме!  
  
Они свернули направо, и Аомине, недолго думая, наставил отвертку на замок. Тот щелкнул, и дверь отъехала в сторону. Кисе хотел было уточнить, хорошая ли идея прятаться от далеков в замкнутом пространстве, но те показались из-за угла, и эта мысль вылетела из головы.   
  
Как оказалось, зря. Не успели они преодолеть три лестничных пролета, как стенная ниша отъехала, и оттуда показались далеки. Они издавали отвратительные звуки, от которых у Кисе начали болеть зубы.  
  
— Объяснить! Объяснить!   
  
Вообще-то, выглядели далеки скорее смешно, чем страшно, но Аомине было явно не до смеха. Он шагнул вперед, закрывая собой спутников. Далеки наставили на него свои «вантузы», видимо, как-то сканируя, а потом по их рядам прокатился странный гул, который все нарастал и нарастал.  
  
— Доктор, Доктор, Доктор, Доктор, Доктор! — далеков будто заело, все, что они могли, это повторять.   
  
— Хорошо, жертвы генной инженерии, — весело и зло рявкнул Аомине, пряча отвертку во внутренний карман. — Я – Доктор. Что дальше? «Уничтожить»? — Аомине, кривляясь, изменил голос, сделав его похожим на звуки далеков.   
  
Далеки бестолково загудели, а потом один выехал вперед и сообщил:  
  
— Ты идешь с нами к Хозяину, а твои спутники будут уничтожены.  
  
На секунду повисла тишина. Кисе слушал удары своего обезумевшего от адреналина сердца и старался успокоиться, глядя на напряженную спину Аомине. Тот дернул плечом и хохотнул, вновь доставая отвертку. Эта его зависимость казалась Кисе ужасно милой, и он не смог не улыбнуться даже сейчас.   
  
— Ну уж нет, — Аомине повертел отвертку в руках, а затем снова убрал, засунув руки в карманы брюк. — Кажется, вы забыли, с кем имеете дело? Вы забыли, сколько раз я стирал вас в порошок? Вы забыли, кто я? Забыли, что значит мое имя?!  
  
— Уничт… — начал было далек, но подавился фразой, когда Аомине, злобно ухмыляясь, наставил на него отвертку. Такао фыркнул и закатил глаза, явно удерживаясь от ехидства.   
  
— Мои спутники должны быть целы и невредимы, только тогда я пойду к вашему Хозяину, — в голосе Аомине звучала сталь. — Если этого не будет, я клянусь, я найду каждого из вас и отправлю в адскую бездну… О, у меня безграничная фантазия…  
  
Видимо, Аомине был достаточно убедителен, потому что далек отъехал немного назад и объявил:  
  
— Спутники Доктора будут в безопасности, — Аомине облегченно улыбнулся, повернувшись к Кисе, и весело ему подмигнул. — Но мы отправим их в камеру, чтобы они не мешали Хозяину.   
  
— Ладно, — не стал спорить Аомине и, сжав руку Кисе в своей, успокаивающе кивнул. 


	10. 2х4 Добро пожаловать во время, которого не было

Камера, в которую их посадили, была полностью зеркальной. Потолок, стены и пол – все имело отражающую поверхность, за которыми прятались еще тысячи таких же камер. Кисе настороженно огляделся, но мир дробился, глаза начинали болеть, а разум сбивался, натыкаясь со всех сторон на отражения, которые выглядели невыносимо реальными. Зеркала будто бы создавали иллюзию толпы, которая повторяла за ним, так же настороженно следила. И эта толпа была везде, со всех сторон. А еще, по какой-то неясной причине, в камере было светло как днем.  
  
Такао прошел к противоположной стене и уселся, по-турецки поджав ноги и закрыв глаза. Касамацу одобрительно хмыкнул и последовал его примеру, только сел ровно напротив. Кисе, удивленно пожав плечами, разместился сбоку, но тоже постарался сесть посредине, и закрыл глаза. Сразу же стало намного легче, мозг перестал получать противоречивые сигналы из зеркальных отражений. Теперь стал понятен смысл того, как расселись капитан и семпай. Кисе, правда, не хватало пары, но утешил себе тем, что его пара – он испытал прилив нежности и смущения при этой мысли – скоро вытащит их всех отсюда.   
  
— Кисе-кун, не открывай, пожалуйста, глаза, — голос Такао вырвал из тревожных мыслей. — Касамацу-сан, вы можете открыть, только смотрите ровно на меня.   
  
— Лучше нам с Кисе поменяться местами, — отозвался тут же Касамацу. — Мне будет проще сидеть с закрытыми глазами, чем ему.  
  
Такао ничего не ответил, видимо, пожал плечами, и Кисе рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. Отражения тут же окружили его, сбивая с толку, откуда внутри стала подниматься паника, пространство то сужалось до крохотных размеров, то раздвигалось слишком сильно. Касамацу, оказавшийся рядом, осторожно помог встать, и Кисе поспешил занять его место. Действительно, смотреть, сосредоточившись на Такао, стало в разы проще.   
  
— Что это за место? — тихо спросил Кисе, глядя на Такао, разглядывая его одежду и черты лица с такой сосредоточенностью, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

  
— Зеркальная камера, — отозвался Такао, хмыкнув. Он также внимательно вглядывался в Кисе, как и тот в него, но это не рождало дискомфорта между ними. — Шутка с одной из планет. Появилась в пятидесятом веке. Ее придумали для развлечения намного раньше, но она не получила широкого распространения пока оставалась обычной зеркальной комнатой. Тогда убрали асимметрию, добавили потолок и пол. И новое тонкое идеальное стекло, которое заставляло верить, что все отражения реальны. Зайти на некоторое время, повосхищаться – здорово, весело, интересно. А провести здесь в полном одиночестве дни, недели или даже месяцы – и ты неизменно сходишь с ума.   
  
— Значит, это что-то вроде пыток или меры наказания, верно? — подал голос Касамацу. Кисе бросил на него беглый взгляд и тут же отвернулся.   
  
— Верно, — согласился Такао. — Нас это не сведет с ума, мы не должны пробыть тут слишком долго, да и нас трое. Но лучше не рисковать.   
  
Кисе согласно кивнул. Он даже боялся представить, какого это - оказаться тут в полном одиночестве на долгое время. Так просто и так жутко одновременно. По коже побежали мурашки, и Кисе искренне понадеялся, что они тут не останутся надолго.  
  
Между тем Такао поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и мрачно пробормотал:  
  
— Представить боюсь, кто может оказаться Хозяином далеков. Эти сволочи не так легко соглашаются терпеть над собой власть. Однажды это был совершенно чокнутый император далеков. Меня, кстати, впервые убили насмерть в тот раз. Если бы не милашка Роза… — Такао поймал озабоченный взгляд Кисе и, вздохнув, принялся пояснять. — Когда я познакомился с Доктором, он путешествовал с молодой англичанкой по имени Роза. Кстати, она была блондинкой, как и ты. Думаю, у Доктора есть определенный типаж. Хотя… я бы не стал за это ручаться. Так вот, мы заглянули 200 100 год, где меня убили, а Роза каким-то образом сговорилась с ТАРДИС и была так любезна, что вернула меня из небытия и сделала бессмертным, — Такао мечтательно закатил глаза и вздохнул.   
  
Кисе поморщился от неприятного чувства, чем-то похожего на ревность, но оно вскоре исчезло, оставив после себя лишь любопытство. Мало ли с кем путешествовал Доктор, сейчас Кисе его спутник, ревновать к прошлому нет смысла.   
  
Но все же, Кисе ужасно хотелось узнать про Доктора как можно больше. Хотелось послушать про его друзей, его врагов, его приключения. Даже если они будут отдавать горечью и болью, как рассказ о Галлифрее. 

  
— Ты не особо за него волнуешься, — заметил Касамацу, опираясь локтем о коленку и кладя на ладонь подбородок.   
  
— Ну, он же регенерирует, если его убить, — немного смущенно отозвался Такао, выныривая из приятных воспоминаний о Розе. — То есть, по сути, это его убьет, и Доктор станет другим, но при этом он останется Доктором.   
  
Кисе хмыкнул. Объяснял Такао не лучше Доктора, сразу видно – общались.   
  
— Регенерирует? — уточнил Касамацу, нахмурившись. Псих из синей будки казался все удивительней и непонятней.   
  
— Фишка Повелителей Времени, — улыбнулся Такао. — Они так обманывают смерть, полностью изменяют тело. И характер тоже частью. Доктор, с которым я познакомился, был очаровательным, немного замкнутым, нежелающим заводить привязанности и жестким. Но он был добрым, таким ужасно добрым и благородным. Второй Доктор, с которым я встретился позже, был… прекрасным. Он был таким же благородным, добрым, искренним… Я не могу его описать, но Доктор всегда был чудесным, — Такао замолчал, смущенно прикрыл глаза, видимо, не в силах смотреть на Кисе. Но тот и так прочитал трепет и обожание, которые Такао испытывал по отношению к Доктору. Кисе понимающе улыбнулся – он всей душой разделял эти чувства. 

  
В этот момент раздался скрежет, дверь, расположенная рядом с Кисе, совершенно незаметная, стала отъезжать в сторону. Кисе напрягся, глядя, как исчезает замкнутый ужас камеры.   
  
На пороге возникла невысокая девица, одетая в темное кимоно Лолита*. Светлые розовые волосы были не очень аккуратно собраны в высокую прическу. Девица была боса, что, похоже, ее совсем не волновало. А еще она была до неприличия красивой.   
  
Девица оглядела камеру, шкодливо улыбнулась, и ее вишневые глаза весело блеснули.   
  
— На выход, — скомандовала она и нахмурилась, будто неуверенная, что сказала именно то, что нужно. — Идемте. Вы же не собираетесь здесь просидеть всю жизнь?  
  
Кисе поднялся, не сводя взгляда со странной девушки, пытаясь понять, друг она или враг. Она подмигнула, крутанулась на одной ножке и чуть ли не запрыгала от нетерпения. Кисе повнимательнее пригляделся к рисунку на кимоно и удивленно отступил на шаг. На ткани был узор из синих-синих ТАРДИС.   
  
— Кто ты? — прошептал он, глядя, как девушка поправляет свою неопрятную прическу. На правой руке, на черном шнурке, несколько раз обмотанном вокруг тонкого запястья, висел ключ от ТАРДИС.  
  
Девушка облизнулась, язычок шаловливо скользнул между розовых губ.   
  
— Deus ex machina**. Доктор зовет меня Секси, — она ослепительно улыбнулась и неловко поклонилась. — Я – ТАРДИС.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Аомине совершенно не чувствовал уверенности, следуя под конвоем далеков к их таинственному Хозяину. То, что он чертовски опасен и умен, было очевидно, иначе как бы он сумел создать такой парадокс? Это требовало невероятного ума, пожалуй, такого, каким мог похвастаться сам Аомине.   
  
Впрочем, сомневаться в том, что это Хозяин – очередной злодей, тоже не приходилось. Честно говоря, Аомине не понимал, как работает парадокс, как держится и почему мир еще не размазало из-за столь явных нарушений законов пространства и времени. Конечно, можно было предположить, что используется машина парадоксов, но это же техника Повелителей Времени, а они, как известно, вне зоны доступа. Вряд ли кто-то переделал ТАРДИС, потому что единственный функционирующий экземпляр находится у самого Аомине.   
  
Так что Аомине ничего не понимал. С какими намерениями был нахлестнуты друг на друга временные пласты? Как держится парадокс? Кто его создал? И почему этот злой гений сговорился с далеками?   
  
Между тем, они миновали лабиринт из высоток и вышли на открытое пространство возле небольшой речушки. За ней располагался красивый дворец периода Эдо, к которому вел каменный мост. У широкой лестницы стояли барабанщики, которые, стоило конвою приблизиться, начали стучать. Аомине споткнулся, тяжело задышав. Раз-два-три-четыре***. Четкий, до боли знакомый ритм. Раз-два-три-четыре. Как звук стука родных сердец, как напоминание о дорогом безумце.  
  
Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре.  
  
Как имя, как зов, как проклятье. Как дом, как ненависть и страх.   
  
Как крик.   
  
Как обещание и как мольба.  
  
Как…  
  
Мастер.  
  
Аомине застыл, глядя, как по лестнице, в окружении закованных в латы воинов, спускается его личное проклятье. Мастер, обряженный в длинное черное кимоно. Красные волосы казались обидно рыжими на солнце, а разноцветные глаза были опасно сощурены.   
  
— Доктор, — Мастер остановился в паре шагов от него, не отводя взгляда, жадно впитывая весь его облик. Барабаны замолчали, над площадкой разлилась тишина. Аомине хотелось схватить его за плечи, встряхнуть, понять, как он все время остается жив. Хотелось ударить за то, что тот вечно творит и хотелось обнять, прижимая к сердцу, не отпуская самое дорогое существо во всей Вселенной. Пожалуй, единственного человека, способного разделить с ним бесконечное одиночество.   
  
— Мастер, — ответил Аомине, поджимая губы и не делая ни шага, ни какого-либо лишнего движения. За его спиной толпились далеки, пласты времени были нахлестаны друг на друга, а парадокс вообще непонятно, как держался. И как же он сразу не понял, что подобное может сотворить только Мастер?! — Мы всегда встречаемся при одних и тех же обстоятельствах.  
  
Мастер кивнул, и по его губам скользнула горькая усмешка. Может, они оба и хотели бы иначе, но об этом уже давно никто не сожалел.   
  
— Добро пожаловать во время, которого не было! — в глазах Мастера было неприкрытое торжество и что-то от больного знакомого безумия. Барабанщики вновь начали отбивать знакомые ритм. Раз-два-три-четыре. — Идем.  
  
Мастер развернулся и спокойно двинулся обратно во дворец, приглашающе махнув рукой. Воины отступили, давая пройти. Далеки отъехали, тоже давая дорогу, и Аомине кинул на них удивленный взгляд. Они были похожи на ручных питомцев Мастера, что было крайне странно.  
  
Внутри дворец оказался мало похож на здание эпохи Эдо. Все было… ультрасовременным. Каким-то ненастоящим. Аомине поморщился.  
  
— Почему далеки подчиняются тебе? — спросил он, выбрав наиболее нейтральную тему. Мастер хмыкнул и сделал рукой неопределенный жест в воздухе.   
  
— Это ненастоящие далеки. Я просто позаимствовал в прошлом генетический материал, немного поторчал в лаборатории… И вот, мои личные далеки, — Аомине поморщился, глядя с каким удовольствием Мастер щурит свои разноцветные глаза.  
  
— Это же далеки… — враги любого Повелителя Времени. Будто Мастер сам этого не понимает.  
  
— Именно. Это выглядит забавно и тешит мое самолюбие.   
  
Они вышли в просторный холл, на противоположной стене которого было размещено огромное окно с видом на сюрреалистический город. Мастер подошел к нему, присел на широкий подоконник и посмотрел на Аомине со странным выражением на лице.   
  
— Зачем? — он остановился рядом, глядя на колонны далеков, которые, словно трудолюбивые муравьи, передвигались между небоскребов. — Это же парадокс, Мастер. А у тебя даже нет машины парадоксов, как в прошлый раз.  
  
Мастер довольно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Вообще-то, есть. Я в будущем украл у тебя твою ТАРДИС и вновь переделал ее в машину парадоксов. Чтобы она не страдала, ее душу я поместил в человеческое тело… Кажется, девушку звали Момои Сацуки.   
  
Звали Момои Сацуки... Будто Аомине не знает, что бывает с людьми, когда в них проникает сущность ТАРДИС!  
  
Аомине стиснул кулаки, сдерживая порыв кинуться на Мастера и хорошенько избить его. Но он этим ничего не решит и, возможно, подставит под удар Кисе. И остальных спутников. Этого допустить было нельзя, поэтому Аомине выдохнул и сглотнул, чувствуя напряжение во всем теле.   
  
— Я долго думал о том, что ты говорил мне. Ты, я и путешествия между звездами. Как мы и хотели в детстве. И я подумал, что это хорошая идея, действительно хорошая. Но только не тогда, когда у тебя под носом вечно эта недоразвитая планетка с глупыми людьми, раз за разом разбивающими тебе сердце. А ты вечно носишься с ними, таскаешь их по Вселенной, развлекаешь, будто тебе больше нечем заняться… Будто ты шут!   
  
— Это не так! — Аомине возмутился, но слабо. Слова Мастера, несмотря на яд в них, были правдивы.   
  
— А они уходят от тебя, ты теряешь их постоянно, сам оставляешь ради их безопасности. И никто не может избавить тебя от одиночества. Они не понимают, какой ты! Не понимают и части того ума, тех качеств, что есть в тебе. Ты для всех лишь опасный воин, мощное оружие. Кроме меня, Доктор. Я помогу тебе. Я уничтожу эту Вселенную, мы соединим наши ТАРДИС и начнем заново, в другой Вселенной. Что скажешь?  
  
Аомине смотрел на Мастера, а перед глазами стоял восторженно улыбающийся Кисе и его полные искристого хмельного счастья глаза.   
  
Тут даже выбирать не приходилось. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Относительно зеркальной камеры Такао и Автор нагло врут, а Кисе наивно обманывается. Вероятность того, что человек сойдет с ума в зеркальной комнате меньше, чем в обычном замкнутом пространстве с, допустим, белыми стенами. 
> 
> *кимоно Лолита  
> https://dxkdul4cprxwx.cloudfront.net/8f65c74dafc24c9bbf3fc69d23e75e78_orig.jpg  
> http://st-listas.20minutos.es/images/2010-08/249715/2648067_640px.jpg?1283009511
> 
> **Deus ex machina - Бог из машины, выражение, означающее неожиданную, нарочитую развязку той или иной ситуации, с привлечением внешнего, ранее не действовавшего в ней, фактора. Драматический прием, свойственный классицизму.
> 
> ***Ритм барабанов в голове Мастера действительно имеет ритм один-два-три-четыре, но в английском счете. То есть, правильный ритм One-two-three-four.


	11. 2х5. Общее солнце

_We start running, running_  
_We escape this town_  
_We don't know where we're going 'til we turn up_  
_Now keep on running, running_  
_I can't slow down_  
_And if I'm lost my shadows fall_  
  
_You light me up_  
_When all I see is darkness_  
_You light me up_  
_When I'm down_  
_And if I fall apart_  
_You know where to find my pieces_  
_When they gon' be found*  
_

  
  
Когда они с Мастером учились в Академии, когда их еще звали не Доктор и Мастер, – громкие страшные имена – а Тета и Кощей, Аомине любил наблюдать за мимикой Мастера. Тот был не особо открытым, скорее наоборот, но Аомине умудрялся увидеть и запомнить массу различных выражений и полунамеков на самые разные эмоции, начиная от недовольства и злости и заканчивая радостью и смущением. Сколько бы раз Мастер с тех пор ни менял лицо, Аомине каждый раз видел в нем того мальчишку, правильного умницу Кощея, не дававшего ему, раздолбаю Тете, вылететь из Академии.   
  
И каждый раз, глядя в лицо Мастеру, он видел то отступающее, то вновь накатывающее безумие, вызванной чертовым ритмом. И каждый раз он не понимал, почему не видел раньше, почему не понимал?.. Сейчас оно отступило, затаилось, перестав так откровенно мучить, но оно не ушло. И вряд ли когда-нибудь уйдет.  
  
Аомине зажмурился и потер переносицу, чувствуя, как внутри него все взрывается от ослепительной боли. Больше тысячи лет, больше чертовой тысячи лет это все продолжается! Он бы заплакал, но эта регенерация не была щедра на слезы.   
  
— Все еще стучит? — тихо спросил Аомине, доставая из кармана отвертку и вертя ее между дрожащих пальцев. Они были с Мастером так виноваты друг перед другом, так виноваты.  
  
Мастер ухмыльнулся и отбил на подоконнике ритм. Раз-два-три-четыре. Это было лучшим ответом.   
  
Аомине сглотнул и неуверенно начал говорить, будто не знал, поймут ли его. Будто был не уверен, что использует именно тот язык, а не, например, младенческий.   
  
— Мы с Кисе отправились на ту планету с пылающей водой, помнишь? Красивая такая, ты там еще успел повеселиться, — тогда у его регенерации были светлые-светлые волосы, будто бы в них солнце запуталось. Мастеру тогда очень нравились его волосы, он любил их касаться и смотреть подолгу. — Гипноз, десять блондинов, помнишь?  
  
Мастер кивнул и улыбнулся этому воспоминанию. Может, это и было бы забавно, если не оставило такого отпечатка на тех людях.   
  
— Мы там были, гуляли, танцевали, — Аомине горько усмехнулся. С Кисе было легко, они чувствовал себя настоящим, живым и ужасно счастливым. — А потом Кисе попытались убить, потому что у него светлые волосы, Мастер! Мы бежали от них, спасались, как могли, но нас догнали и окружили. И знаешь, что Кисе сделал? Он заслонил меня собой, рискуя умереть. Он знал меня всего ничего, но рискнул собой ради моего спасения. Скажешь, все люди плохи?  
  
Мастер побледнел и мрачно уставился на него, поджимая губы от разрастающегося внутри него недовольства. Он не любил, когда его слова опровергали.   
  
— Я тоже рисковал собой ради тебя. Тогда с Рассилоном, разве не я пожертвовал собой?!   
  
— Я ценю это, я ценю тебя! — Аомине поджал губы. Спорить с Мастером всегда было неблагодарным делом. — Но мы говорим о людях, которых ты так ненавидишь. Не о тебе, не о Повелителях Времени. О людях!   
  
Мастер махнул рукой и повернулся к окну, безмолвно прося продолжать. Это был самый странный разговор, происходивший с Аомине за последние лет двести. Что он доказывает и кому? Зачем он это делает? Ведь нет смысла! Но дать свой ответ, не объяснив ничего, Аомине не мог.   
  
— Я сказал ему свое имя, Мастер. И он пообещал, что никому его не расскажет. И я верю ему, я люблю его. Не за спасание жизни, а просто за то, что он может смеяться и улыбаться тем чудесам, которые я ему уже показал и только собираюсь показать. Может, мы с тобой и похожи, но ты никогда не сможешь искренне улыбнуться, оказавшись на Барселоне, и никогда пораженно не замрешь, попав на Флорану. Прости. Мне так жаль.  
  
Мастер отстраненно кивнул и повернулся к Аомине, жадно разглядывая и запоминая. От него исходила тоска и боль, которую он тщательно прятал от всех. И Аомине было так плохо от этого, так мерзко. Даже если сейчас Мастер был его врагом, вольным убить и его самого, и его спутников.   
  
— Я знаю твое имя. И я никогда бы его не рассказал. И не расскажу.   
  
Аомине вымученно улыбнулся, все-таки смаргивая слезы, – совсем-совсем глупо - но ничего не сказал в ответ. Ему нечего было сказать.  
  
— Я не отказываюсь от своей задумки. Ты можешь попробовать мне помешать или сделать что-нибудь еще в духе твоего глупого героизма, — Мастер неотрывно смотрел на город. — Я не буду тебе мешать, с этим разберутся далеки, ты у них не в почете.   
  
Аомине кивнул, отступая. Мастер обернулся к нему и коротко шепнул:  
  
— Беги.  
  
И Аомине сорвался с места.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Кисе едва поспевал за мчащейся впереди светловолосой фурией, умудрявшейся проводить их мимо далеков. Касамацу и Такао тоже старались не отставать, но ТАРДИС все равно приходилось останавливаться и, недовольно поджимая губы, ждать.   
  
Вот как сейчас.  
  
— Вы не можете быстрее? Там мой Доктор! — она сложила руки на груди и обвиняюще склонила голову на бок. — С ним может произойти все, что угодно! Мы должны его найти и спасти! Он должен быть живым! — последнее слово она произнесла с благоговением, с затаенной тоской и грустью.   
  
— Мы стараемся, — сообщил Такао. — Но не могла бы ты нам хотя бы объяснить, что происходит здесь?   
  
ТАРДИС мрачно зыркнула на него, но не стала нестись вперед, а пошла вровень с ними, часто вертя головой по сторонам и нелепо дергая руками и ногами, словно не могла удержать их в спокойном состоянии. Она вся была такой нелепой и очень-очень активной, озорной. Несмотря на ее хмурое выражение лица, она вся казалась соткана из чего-то пузырящегося и шаловливого.  
  
— Кто-то переделал мою сестру в машину парадоксов. Я не слышу ее, он убил ее! Он убьет Доктора. Моего Доктора! — она с отчаянием посмотрела на них, потом улыбнулась, закашлялась, а потом отчаяние снова вернулось в ее взгляд. Казалось, что она беспорядочно перебирает эмоции, не зная, какую куда пристроить, чтобы соответствовать действительности.   
  
— Кто убьет? — Такао оперся о серую прохладную стену небоскреба, когда ТАРДИС остановилась, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Она начала шептать что-то, и Кисе, прислушавшись, понял, что она считает до четырех.   
  
— Мастер, — она выдохнула это почти с ненавистью и затаенной – явно не своей – тоской. — Мастер здесь.  
  
Кисе увидел, как побледнел Такао. Касамацу, не очень понимая происходящее, вертел головой, с глуповатым выражением на лице. А сам Кисе неожиданно вспомнил разговор с Аомине, когда он рассказывал про «проклятую» планету и глупую шутку своего друга. Он тогда сказал, что у них с Мастером странные отношения, но чтобы настолько странные?..  
  
Небо начало хмуриться, по нему поползли серые облака, кажется, должен был начаться дождь. Кисе ощущал тревожную духоту в воздухе, все объяла неприятная, почти звенящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь их дыханием. Интуитивно Кисе сжал руку Касамацу и виновато посмотрел в глаза, отмечая чужую собранность. ТАРДИС продолжала прислушиваться, шепча свой странный счет.  
  
В этот момент раздался грохот, и из правого переулка буквально вылетел Аомине. Полы его расстегнутого плаща раздувались на манер дурацкий крыльев, и Кисе не смог не улыбнуться бешено-азартному выражению на его лице. Заметив их, он остановился, схватившись за что-то рукой, ТАРДИС перестала считать и радостно взвизгнула, тут же резво кинувшись к нему.   
  
Никто не успел сообразить, что происходит, как она повисла на его шее, болтая ногами в воздухе. Аомине бережно поддержал её за талию и бедра, пока она не отстранилась, что-то щебеча на чужом языке. Аомине сдержанно улыбнулся ей и ответил, погладив по голове.   
  
Кисе почему-то не ревновал ни капли, хотя до этого внутри все поджималось от слов ТАРДИС «мой Доктор». Возможно, она имела полное право так говорить, она была неизменной частью жизни Аомине, в то время, как сам Кисе, возможно, всего лишь переменная.   
  
— Нам стоит поторопиться, — Аомине посмотрел на Кисе, передавая взглядом все эмоции – начиная от тревоги и заканчивая усталой радостью. Такао и Касамацу деликатно кашлянули, прерывая мамихлапинатапай**. Аомине кивнул им, окидывая внимательным взглядом, убеждаясь, что спутники в порядке. — Мастер натравил на нас далеков, всегда знал, что его увлечение псовой охотой было не к добру…  
  
Из переулка, откуда вылетел Аомине, начали раздаваться какие-то звуки, будто кто-то повторял одно и то же слово, механически его искажая. Кисе прислушался.  
  
— Уничтожить, уничтожить, уничтожить, — Аомине выхватил отвертку и нервно облизнулся, приподнимая бровь. Его маньячная улыбка расцвела на губах.  
  
— Бежим? — уточнил Кисе, зеркально приподнимая бровь в ответ.   
  
— Бежим, — согласился Аомине и, сжав руку Кисе в своей и не отпуская руки ТАРДИС, помчался вперед. Сзади затопали Касамацу и Такао, явно ненавидя своих спутников всей душой. Когда они выберутся из этой передряги, Кисе сводит Касамацу в то новое кафе-мороженое и будет закармливать сладким целый день.   
  
Они промчались мимо того переулка, в котором столкнулись с Такао – Кисе даже удивился, что узнал его. Сердце стучало как бешенное, адреналин разливался в крови, и Кисе с сожалением подумал, что теперь не сможет иначе, у него выработалась адреналиновая зависимость.   
  
Зависимость от Доктора. От Аомине.   
  
Это было и здорово, и страшно одновременно, и Кисе захохотал, стоило им остановиться, выбежав за пределы этого ненормального города. Он задыхался, в груди болело, ноги подгибались, а он крепко сжимал руку Аомине и хохотал, чувствуя безумное искристое счастье напополам с ужасом.   
  
Он хохотал и видел, как начинает смеяться Аомине. Закинув голову вверх, открывая длинную крепкую шею. Они оба смеялись, стоя посреди поля в тысяча шестьсот каком-то году, а за ними гнались монстры из будущего.   
  
Кисе выдохнул и посмотрел на Аомине, надеясь, что тот прочитает в его взгляде признание в любви. И Аомине улыбнулся, отвечая точно таким же взглядом.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
— Так, и что мы делаем? — мрачно спросил Касамацу, когда они каким-то чудом добрались до будки, и Аомине, судорожно сглатывая, открыл дверь. ТАРДИС, оказавшись внутри себя самой, казалась пришибленной и испуганной.   
  
Аомине проверял панель управления, носясь вокруг нее и выдавая сложные непонятные фразы, от которых у окружающих должен был развиться комплекс неполноценности.   
  
— У ТАРДИС – прости, милая, — Аомине виновато посмотрел на ТАРДИС, покрасневшую и опустившую взгляд вниз, — есть одна деталь, которая находится в так называемом сердце. Эта деталь не важна для правильного функционирования машины времени, но важна для работы машины парадоксов. Я предлагаю эту деталь изъять, а ещё лучше – уничтожить, чтобы Мастер не смог в будущем переделать мою ТАРДИС в машину парадоксов. Нет детали – нет машины. Нет машины - нет парадокса, все просто.   
  
— Я бы тебе тоже что-нибудь уничтожила, — недовольно отозвалась ТАРДИС, поведя плечиком.   
  
— Кстати, — Аомине замялся, глядя на нее. — Момои Сацуки в порядке?   
  
ТАРДИС кивнула и улыбнулась, оглядывая по сторонам. Касамацу покраснел и поспешил спрятаться за спину Кисе.   
  
— Хорошо, — Аомине улыбнулся в ответ. — Лучше всего если деталь уничтожишь ты сама. С тобой пойдет Кисе, его поле удачи исключит возможные отклонения.   
  
Кисе кивнул, сглатывая, и переглянулся с ТАРДИС. Та выглядела до предела собранной и напряженной. Она взяла его за руку и потянула в какой-то коридор, стремительно уходящий вправо.   
  
Сначала они шли молча, ТАРДИС поглядывала по сторонам, ступая быстро, но осторожно, будто боялась оступиться, а сам Кисе слишком боялся сделать что-то не так.   
  
— Ты его любишь, не так ли? — внезапно спросила ТАРДИС, оглянувшись на него. Кисе шел чуть позади, то и дело оборачиваясь. Признавать этого не хотелось, но и внутри будки могло быть жутковато.   
  
Он вздрогнул от вопроса и слегка смутился. Это что же, его чувства на лице написаны?   
  
— Люблю, — не стал отпираться Кисе. Неважно, в какой именно момент он влюбился, важно лишь то, что это чувство согревает его. И да, оно взаимно.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что и Доктор тебя любит, — ТАРДИС вздохнула и неуверенно остановилась посреди небольшой светлой комнаты, в которую они вышли. Здесь находилась точно такая же панель управления.   
  
Кисе кивнул соглашаясь. ТАРДИС подошла к панели и опустилась на колени, выискивая что-то под ней. Разговор прервался сам собой, пока она возилась, шумя какими-то железяками. Кисе вслушивался в гул, напоминающий биение живого сердца. Наконец ТАРДИС вылезла, сжимая в руках какую-то маленькую треугольную детальку, и печально улыбнулась.  
  
— Мне будет этого не хватать, — она подула на деталь, из ее рта вырвался поток золотистого света, который объял треугольничек, оставив от того лишь воспоминания. — Вот и все.  
  
Кисе ощутил, как с плеч падает камень. Пол под ногами дрогнул, словно началось землетрясение.  
  
— Что?.. — Кисе неловко попытался устоять на ногах, но его швырнуло прямо на ТАРДИС. Она мягко ему улыбнулась, обнимая.   
  
— Парадокс распадается, — пояснила она. — Береги его. Он всегда лишался спутников и всегда ужасно страдал. Сделай все, чтобы он не лишился тебя.   
  
— Не лишится, — уверенно произнес Кисе, и парадокс разрушился окончательно.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Кисе смотрел на небо. Оно было синее-синее, запредельно красивое. Аомине сидел рядом, лениво жуя травинку, и Кисе ощущал блаженное спокойствие.   
  
— Кажется, она нравится твоему семпаю, — весело заметил Аомине. Кисе приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на смеющуюся Момои, которая счастливо отвечала на неуклюжий флирт Касамацу. Такао чинил свой браслет. Манипулятор временной воронки, поправил себя Кисе и окончательно уселся, привалившись к Аомине и уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.   
  
— Я рад за них, — он вдыхал дикую смесь запахов, которая осела на привычном коричневом плаще. — Из какого она времени?  
  
— Из твоего, — довольно отозвался Аомине и вдруг наклонился к нему и целомудренно поцеловал в губы. Кисе показалось, что его сначала окатили ведром ледяной воды, а затем запихнули в адское пламя. В голове не осталось четких мыслей.   
  
— Это хорошо, — произнес он минуту спустя, кладя голову Аомине на колени. Тот тут же зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и Кисе постарался не урчать, как довольный кот. Краем глаза он видел вдалеке обычную деревню периода Эдо и небольшую процессию с разноцветными знаменами, двигающуюся к ней.   
  
Датэ Масамунэ из семнадцатого века объезжал свои владения, выполняя свой долг феодала, а Кисе Рёта из двадцать первого века счастливо грелся под их общим солнцем. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Birdy – Light Me Up  
> Мы пускаемся в бег,  
> Чтобы вырваться из этого города.  
> Мы не узнаем, куда направляемся, пока не оглянемся.  
> Я продолжаю бежать,  
> Я не могу замедлиться.  
> И если я потеряюсь там, где опускаются тени,  
> Ты озаришь меня светом,  
> Когда меня будет окружать лишь мрак.  
> Ты озаришь меня светом,  
> Когда я упаду.  
> И если я рассыплюсь на части,  
> Ты знаешь, где их собрать,  
> Когда их не найти.
> 
> **Mamihlapinatapai - слово из яганского языка племени яганов, которое означает «Взгляд между двумя людьми, в котором выражается желание каждого, что другой станет инициатором того, чего хотят оба, но ни один не хочет быть первым».


End file.
